A Nobody's Secret
by FlowerLady-Aerith
Summary: SoKai Roxiri The angry nobody Roxas never combined with Sora he somehow ended up on Destiny Islands and now he wants revenge on his 'other' and he will do anything to get it.
1. Distant Memory

_A/N: Okay this is the start of a whole new fan-fiction. I hope you all like it! This is my golden idea I love this idea to death and I'm so excited to finally be able to write it! Words can't describe my happiness! Okay, okay maybe they can but I'm not about to type an essay here! Anyway Roxas take it away with the disclaimer!_

_Roxas: Yeah whatever. Stupid Flowerlady-Aerith doesn't own stupid Kingdom Hearts because she's stupid and can't find a purpose in her stupid life so she decided to write stupid fan-fiction because she's…_

_Me: Okay…maybe I should have asked Riku to do it._

_

* * *

  
_

_**A Nobody's Secret**_

_Distant Memory __**-**_

_Sora you're so kind…_

_Saving the worlds_

_Saving your friends_

_Sealing Kingdom Hearts_

_Defeating the Darkness_

_**Sacrificing your heart for mine **_

_But you seemed to have forgotten about the feelings of the one person that was very close to you. You left me on these islands to wait for your return. At first I was content because you promised me you would come back. So I waited on the shoreline for weeks, months, and now what comes to be a year. An entire year. _

**Why aren't you home? **

_You said you'd come back, but my hope is starting to waver. It's been a year, a long year. How long do you think I can wait for you? Do you expect me to waste away my life on this shoreline in hope that you will finally return to me with Riku?_

**I would do it in a heartbeat. **

_Where have you gone off to now? Am I so unimportant…am I so insignificant? How do I know you're even missing me? Do you even remember our promise?_

**O A T H K E E P E R **

_Don't you remember your friend, Kairi?_

_Kairi…_

_..the girl that's in love with you. But I never even had a chance to tell you that. _

_I know you have a job to do as a key bearer, but would it kill you to pay me a visit? You could bring Donald and Goofy with you! I miss you so much. Why did you stick me on this island? Why couldn't I come along, I'm sure with some practice I could be just as good as you and Riku! I know that I could. _

**Believe In Me **

_I want to believe you'll come home…I really do. But the thought just seems hopeless. You've left a heartbroken girl. It just hurts so much. Missing you is painful…but the thought of losing you forever is…_

_**Unbearable**_

_You're everything to me and I didn't even get to tell you that. I'm so foolish the last words I ever spoke to you were 'I know you will' why couldn't I just tell you that I love you? I know that we're technically never alone anymore, because we're always together thanks to the invisible connection between our hearts. But now I can't feel you…you're voice it's left me._ _Each day I find it harder and harder to recall the sound of your voice, the way your hair spiked up, the way you walk, you're cute crooked grin, and your irritating laziness. But what hasn't left me was the deep cerulean of your eyes. Your beautiful eyes._

**Remember Me **

_Do you ever think of me? Does the thought of me ever cross your mind? Does my existence even matter to you? Or am I just a lost thought…forgotten and to never be regained. Am I special to you? Is there possibly a place in your heart for a mourning princess? I think of you every day, Sora._

_Is it even possible for Riku to remember me? Did you two go off on your grand adventure and forget all about a lonely girl on Destiny Islands? Do you think of me Riku? I know about everything you tried to do to save my heart only a year ago, and I'll never forget your sacrifice for me. You turned to the darkness just to save me._ _It might not have been the best choice but I'm still grateful that you tried. Maybe one day you'll come back to me too. We can all be together, just like the old days. We'll have fun and play together on this island. We can have water fights and spar with each other like we used too. And this time I'll fight too!_

_Who am I trying to kid? It'll never be like it used to will it? Too much has happened and the both of you might never return to me. You'll both be gone forever won't you? I just want to see your faces and be able to hug you both; I want something that's_ **real**.

_I want my friend…and my one and only love. I want for you two to come home. Come back to me…come back to me Riku, Sora._

_

* * *

  
_

An auburn haired girl stood on the lonely shoreline. Her amethyst eyes were scanning the starlit sky. She was focused, almost fixated on the sky appearing to be waiting for something. Her hands were neatly linked together behind her back. She was wearing a pink dress. It had a zipper going down the middle and both of her sides. The middle zipper was partially unzipped at her chest area. Underneath the pink material is a white-strapped dress with a black hood attached to the straps. Her shoes were ankle boots that were white on the sole and pink on the top. Her shoelaces tied around her lower leg.

She let out a heavy sigh and turned around. Her shoulder length auburn hair gently whipped her left cheek as she did. Her eyes dropped to the sand as she began to walk away from the lonely shoreline toward the lonely dock. In the dark, starlit sky a small, golden twinkle appeared and began to descend from the heavens. As the golden twinkle grew closer to the ocean its size increased. She heard a loud splash in the water. Quickly, she spun around to the back of a body floating in the water toward the shoreline.

She ran over and into the water frantically. Water splashed everywhere as she waded toward the body. Once she put her hands around the body she gently rolled the back over so she could see the face. She was shocked by what she saw. Was he really here?

"Kairi."

* * *

_A/N: That's the first chapter! I know it was pretty short but people give me a break. Lol it's one in the morning! Aerith needs some rest too! Literally she's worn out and is having a pimple outbreak…nobody needed to know that…so just forget I ever said that! Anyway I wonder who the mystery person is._


	2. Reality Pains

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I thank these wonderful people for reviewing the first chapter! NeoseekerDarkKnight, Guan Ping is Cool, Mi167, Angelan, GTA Guy, shiner980, Khkid1312020, Oath of Oblivion 0, and KawaiiNekoLover. You are all great! Oh and I enjoyed reading all the guesses, they were all wrong but that's okay it's good to know you'll all be surprised this chapter. Anyway on with the fan-fiction! Roxas take away!_

_Roxas: Flowerlady-Aerith does not own Kingdom Hearts. And someone please save me she's threatening to kill me off in the story if I don't act nice! S.O.S!_

_Me: He's lying!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**A Nobody's Secret**_

_Reality Pains __**-**_

Kairi shook her head. She still was in disbelief. He wasn't with her, this was just a dream and she would soon wake up. But it felt so real. She reached over to touch him. The sensation of her finger sliding down his cheek tingled her finger tip.

**This was **_real_

A lone tear slid down her right cheek. After am entire year of waiting he was finally here. He was here lying on the bed next to her.

"Kairi."

_Kairi's eyes widened. "Riku!" she exclaimed with a mix of happiness and shock. She quickly began to pull him to shore. After much effort from her side she managed to pull him onto the sandy bank. By this time Kairi was breathing deeply. Before this she hadn't had the joy of dragging around Riku's dead weight; she had never realized how heavy Riku was. She laid him on the beach before collapsing beside him. "H-How are you-?"_ _Riku placed his hand over her mouth preventing her from finishing her question. It was only natural she have questions. Her eyes reflected her worry for him. He had just fallen out of the sky, what was she supposed to think? His aquamarine eyes stared through her soul. There was such intensity to them now that Kairi couldn't mistake or ignore. They were bright and hypnotic. A sad smile crept on his lips. He took in some deep breaths before speaking. _

_"I'm sorry," Riku said. He removed his hand. _

_"Sorry for what?" she asked unaware of his battle for consciousness. Riku lost that battle. His eyes slowly closed shut before she could ask her next question. Kairi struggled lifted him from the ground. She managed to sling his arm over her shoulder and drag him to her canoe. She planned on taking him back to the house the mayor let her use._

"What are you sorry about Riku?" Kairi asked the unconscious boy still searching for answers. She smiled and stood up. "I guess you need your rest…goodnight Riku."

* * *

A blonde boy ambled into a white expanse with a blue tiled floor. The whiteness appeared to go on forever. Standing in front of the boy was the man he deeply despised, DiZ was what he was called. DiZ was standing before a large pod that resembled a glass flower bud. DiZ turned around sensing that he, Roxas, had entered the room. "At last the keyblade's chosen one," he said with an almost sinister undertone to his voice.

"Who are you talking to? Me? Or Sora?" Roxas retorted glaring at DiZ. His cerulean eyes added intensity to his glare. They resembled the rage of the roaring ocean waters.

"To half of Sora, of course. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light."

"Why? Who are you?"

"I am a servant of the world," DiZ laughed. "And if I'm a servant then you should consider yourself a tool, at best."

"Was that? Was that supposed to be a joke?" Roxas asked. He growled, "Because I'm not laughing!" The brandished keyblade appeared in his hand. He ran towards DiZ with rage. Roxas wanted to destroy the man who had tricked him and put him through such misery. Not that he could feel emotions. If he had feeling he would have pure hatred toward DiZ. Roxas wouldn't tolerate the insults, so what if he was a nobody? He was better than him! Roxas was a hundred percent sure of this. He slashed through DiZ's abdomen only to be surprised that he only went right through him.

"My apologies. This is only a data-based projection," DiZ replied not turning to face him. Roxas's head jerked up and he looked toward the ceiling shouting out his frustration. He turned around and slashed the projection relentlessly. Roxas just wanted to make it all go away. DiZ's projection disappeared leaving a panting Roxas alone with his other, Sora.

"We'll just see if he gets his little puppet," Roxas spat running toward where he entered the room. He wasn't going to combine with Sora, he refused to. He hated DiZ and his other side, if he could hate. Roxas wanted them gone, why couldn't he just be in Twilight Town with his friends? Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone? Darkness fell over the room. Roxas ceased his running and turned around. The pod that Sora was in started to open. The glass petals descended and opened flat toward the ground. Roxas watched in amazement as the layers revealed the sleeping brunette boy inside, his other. Sora still unconscious toppled to the ground in front of Roxas.

The blonde boy bent down and touched his other. He was curious. A surge shot through him instantly. He groaned in pain straining to keep his eyes open. He caught a glimpse of Sora disappearing from the ground, leaving Roxas to dwell in his pain. Had he been united? No, this felt different…what was this feeling?

**Sora, come back to me please **

Roxas grabbed his head and shouted in pain. Someone's voice was pleading with him to bring Sora back. Where had Sora gone? Roxas fell forward, but instead of falling on the ground he fell through it and started to descend into darkness.

**Sora please! **

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Roxas cried before his eyes were completely shut and he lost consciousness.

Kairi jumped up out of her pink covers. Sweat trickled down her forehead and back. Her hand found her forehead as she tried to calm herself down. The images of her nightmare were fresh in her mind. She looked up toward the white ceiling and shook her head. "No, you can't be gone…I won't believe it!" Kairi cried. She shut her eyes tightly trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"**Sora…" **

Rays of sunlight gently fell onto the sleeping boy's face. He frowned in his sleep rolling over to get away from this light. There was a sudden pain in his arm. His eyes shot open and grabbed the nearest thing next to him on reflex. He heard something or someone let out a small, painful gasp that sounded like 'Riku'.

Riku turned to face toward where the gasp had come from and saw Kairi flinching in pain. Quickly, Riku released his grip on her wrist. "Kairi! You shouldn't scare me like that," Riku exclaimed lifting himself to sitting position. He watched as she massaged her wrist. "I'm sorry."

She smiled. "It's all right, I guess when you have to fight for your life constantly it's only second nature," she stated quietly, "You scared me, you know." She began to walk toward the door of the room. "I was almost afraid you weren't going to wake up…anyway I'm going to get dressed…I made you breakfast downstairs." Riku nodded in response. Kairi smiled at him again before quietly exiting the room.

He stepped out of the bed and turned to face the window. He stared out seeing the familiar streets of Destiny Islands. He smirked. "Looks like I really am home, this time it isn't a dream," he mumbled before closing the window. Riku guessed Kairi had opened it so he could get some fresh air while he was sleeping. She had always been thoughtful. Riku scanned the room recognizing it to be Kairi's guest room. A small smile formed on his lips. He remembered the times they used to have sleepovers at Kairi's house. This is the room Kairi would always let him and Sora use when and if the three actually managed to get to bed.

Once Riku left the room he was greeted by the sweet aroma of food. Riku hadn't had a decent meal in a year. He followed the scent to Kairi's kitchen. It was just as he remembered it, except instead of white curtains she now had pink ones. He opened her microwave and saw a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and homemade pancakes inside. He chuckled. "Whatever happened to the girl who used to be a terrible cook?"

"She got older."

He turned around to see Kairi staring at him from the doorway. Her arms were crossed and she had a amused smile on her lips. Riku smiled removing the plate from the microwave. Kairi's china was also the same, floral print. "I'll be the judge of your cooking then," he said grabbing the fork that was on his plate and eating some of the eggs. Riku set the plate on the island counter and sat down on a stool. He stabbed an egg with the fork and began to devour her food. Kairi watched happily. She knew she was a better cook; she had been practicing ever since Sora left her on the island. When he got back she was going to make him a meal fit for a hero. Her hero.

"Well?" she asked eagerly. Kairi leaned over the other side of the island counter.

"It was good." Was Riku's simple reply as he turned on the sink water and washed the plate. Kairi rolled her eyes letting out a small sigh. Riku was never the one to give her compliments.

Nervously, Kairi bit her lip. Though she had been trying to ignore the urge and just enjoy Riku's company she kept thinking should she ask him about Sora? It was strange that he had come home without him. The whole point of Sora leaving the island was to go find Riku…so why didn't they come home together. Did the two never cross paths? "Riku?" Kairi chirped hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"Where's Sora?" she asked dropping the bomb. Riku paused. How was he supposed to tell Kairi that Sora had been asleep for the past year regaining his memories? How was he supposed to explain that Sora had forgotten about her? Riku turned away from her, escaping Kairi's worried gaze. "Is he…gone?" she squeaked out nearly choking on her own words.

Riku let out a sigh. He distracted himself as he placed the plate on Kairi's pink drying rack. Riku paused once again before beginning to answer her question. "I'm sorry," Riku replied. Kairi burst out into sobs sinking to the floor. He walked over to her and bent down. "He's…not exactly himself," he began to explain.

Kairi whimpered; the tears were still falling down her cheeks. She didn't like what she was hearing. What was Riku trying to tell her? Had Sora become a victim of the darkness? She looked toward Riku through her teary, amethyst eyes. "Is he gone forever?" she cried quietly.

The albino haired boy pulled his friend into a hug. **"He's forgotten about…you,"** Riku stated rather bluntly. Kairi was silenced; all of her sobs and whines ceased. Sora had forgotten her; he had forgotten their promise. He had forgotten about returning to the island. Kairi's heart dropped. She had been forgotten, even though he had meant so much to her.

"I'm f-forgotten," Kairi stuttered pulling away from Riku's hug. "F-Forgotten," she repeated letting it register in her mind.

"Kairi…it's not like he meant to forget about you on purpose…you could say his memories were sucked out of him," Riku added trying to calm Kairi down. Kairi turned to face her friend; Riku could see from the look on her face that she was confused. "He was put to sleep so he could regain his memories."

Kairi smiled weakly wiping some tears from her eyes. "So he'll remember me?" she asked hopefully.

"As long as he's reunited with his other half he'll be as good as new in due time," Riku explained. Kairi was relieved. Though she was unsure what the 'other half' of Sora was or why he even lost his memories, she was relieved. There was still a chance that Sora could remember their promise and come back for her. She had to go see him.

"I'm going to go find him!" Kairi proclaimed.

"No, Kairi!" Riku exclaimed grabbing her shoulders. "It's too dangerous for you to go out." Kairi shook her head. Riku let out a sigh. Kairi was still as stubborn as ever; she hadn't changed much had she?

_"But Kairi you can't come it's a boy thing," Sora whined staring at his auburn haired friend. Riku, himself, Tidus, and Wakka were going to their secret all boys' clubhouse that they had built yesterday on the other side of the island._

_Kairi stomped her foot on the ground and frowned at Sora and Riku. "I want to come too, it's not fair that I get left out because I'm a girl," Kairi pouted. Tears were already beginning to fall from her innocent eyes._

_Riku shook his head. "We're going to be talking about guy_ _stuff and we don't want any girls to hear us. Can't you just play with Selphie for today?" Riku asked turning her around and pointing her towards the little brunette girl who was playing with her jump rope._

_Kairi began to cry more. "But I want to go with you guys," she cried covering her face with her tiny hands. Sora walked over and gave her a few gentle pats on her back. _

_"Tomorrow we'll spend the whole day with you! How about that Kairi…only you and no one else," Sora promised. Kairi wiped her tears and nodded. Sora grinned. "See you tomorrow, Kairi!"_

Kairi pouted. "But I have to find him," she whispered.

"No, you have to stay here," Riku said. "I won't have you getting hurt. Sora wouldn't want that."

_**Roxas… **_

_Roxas…_

Roxas's eyes slowly opened. He saw a familiar pair of blue eyes staring back at him. He smiled already knowing whom the pair of eyes belonged to. Roxas rubbed his head and sat up. "Naminé," he whispered gently grabbing her hand. He smiled. She reached out to help him up. He grabbed hold of her hand and was lifted from the ground. "I'm so glad you're okay," he said.

Naminé smiled weakly. "I won't be for long," she whispered so that Roxas couldn't hear what she was saying. "Roxas…you have to get out of here…they're coming," she said a little louder. The blonde nobody looked frantic and worried, not that she could feel those emotions. But if fear was possible for her, that would definitely be what she was feelings.

"Who's coming?" Roxas asked jumping in front of Naminé and looking around. He would protect her. "Are they trying to harm you? I'll kill them," he growled.

Naminé walked in front of him and shook her head. "Roxas…I'm just a nobody destined to fade into darkness sooner or later, but you. You have been blessed…you'll have a-." A hand clasped over Naminé's mouth before she could finish her sentence. The figure began to drag her away from Roxas as she struggled to get out of its grasp.

Roxas glared at the cloaked figure. "Get your hands off of her," Roxas growled his keyblade appearing in his hand. He switched into battle stance keeping his eye on the organization member.

The cloaked figure laughed. "She's already been used, the organization has no use for her now, so she must be disposed of," the figure replied holding his other hand to the air. A weapon similar to a sword appeared in his hand.

"No!" Roxas growled running towards the figure to attack, but he was too late. The figure stabbed Naminé in her abdomen. The female nobody let out a cry of pain and dropped onto the ground. Black flames began to fly up from her disintegrating body. "Naminé!" Roxas cried reaching out for her. Naminé looked at him and smiled before fading away completely.

Roxas's growled, his anger taking over his already shaking body. He spun around to see the black figure laughing at him. Roxas let out an outraged cry before running toward the black figure and stabbing him in his chest. "I'll kill you all!" he cried watching the figure fade away. Six more hooded figures quickly replaced their fallen comrade. Roxas was blinded by his own fury. He didn't care who they were, he was going to destroy them all. He hadn't even noticed he was…feeling. He killed them all.

* * *

_A/N: That's the second chapter. By the way…I pretty much destroyed the organization in one chapter so we don't have to worry about them in the future, along with Naminé. Poor Roxas everything is just against him, but where will his fury get him?_


	3. Deceit

_A/N: I really got to work on those typos, no more typing at midnight or one in the morning. I've been out of it for the last few days, I'm so terribly sorry for the typos! I will so work on that, along with those grammar mistakes. Stupid spell check…you're not doing your job! -Shakes fist- Whatever happened to if you can't get it by human correction go technology? Anyways take it away with the disclaimer Roxas._

_Roxas: Flowerlady-Aerith is going to be massacred because I'm going to put her into a cloning machine and then kill her and all her clones because she killed of Naminé._

_Me: __**-Laughs Nervously-**_

_Roxas: Anyway Flowerlady-Aerith does not own Kingdom Hearts._

_

* * *

  
_

_**A Nobody's Secret**_

_Deceit -_

Two days had passed since Riku's return. He was already once again acquainted with the terrible threesome of Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. Today Riku and Kairi would be going with them to the Destiny Islands Mall. Selphie had insisted that they take Riku shopping for new clothing; she hated the ugly black cloak he was always wearing, and simply wouldn't listen to his reasons for wearing it.

Kairi stared at her reflection in the mirror of her bathroom. She let out a sigh before chuckling to herself. "Selphie's going to be angry if I keep avoiding the use of make-up," she laughed as she touched the stone on her necklace. She let out another sigh and removed her gaze from the mirror. She slipped into her pink and white boots tying the laces up her leg. Once she was finished she poked her head into the hallway to see if Riku was ready. He was already leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"So you're finally done talking to yourself?" he joked smirking at Kairi. Kairi rolled her eyes. "Come on let's go, they're waiting for us outside. Tidus said if he hears Selphie rant on about the joys of shopping any longer he'll commit suicide," Riku said. Kairi giggled.

"I'll race you," she said slyly, grinning at her albino haired friend. The grin reminded Riku of Sora a bit. He could almost sense his goofiness radiating off of Kairi. Riku raised an eyebrow; he supposed it made sense since she spent a deal of time inside of his heart, literally. Still, all of a sudden Kairi was being so extroverted, like she had used to when she was fourteen and he was fifteen. Wasn't she depressed? Not that he was complaining about her cheeriness, it was slightly refreshing.

"Fine, but you know you can't win, you're still slow like you used to be," Riku teased smiling with his eyes.

Kairi didn't listen to his taunts. She would show him how fast she'd gotten. During her loneliness on the island she would occupy her time with something else other than moping. She had trained relentlessly trying to catch up to the level of Riku and Sora. She wanted to be able to defend herself from heartless. Kairi had grown tired of playing damsel of distress. After all, she felt partially responsible for causing this problem. So she trained so if Sora and Riku should come back she could go with them when they left again, because she was pretty sure they'd leave again. "Go!" she shouted dashing down the hallway and leaving Riku to stand around in his astonishment. "Hurry up! You're falling behind!" she shouted playfully.

Riku smirked before beginning to chase the auburn haired girl down the hallway. Kairi slid down the banister and landed neatly on her feet in front of the stairs. "I win!" she exclaimed proudly throwing up her arms happily.

"I gave you a head start," Riku mumbled as he slowly descended the stairs. He didn't like to admit defeat, especially to a girl. Kairi giggled pushing open the front door to reveal Selphie chattering away about shopping, Wakka balancing a spoon on his nose, and Tidus holding his head in pain while rolling around in the grass of the front lawn. They were a unique bunch.

"Hey guys," Kairi said. She may have said that to the entire threesome, but her eyes were fixated upon Tidus who was still rolling around in the grass. It was an odd sight.

Selphie smiled. "You're finally done! Okay let's go the mall awaits!" Selphie squealed grabbing Tidus's shirt collar and forcefully pulling him to his feet. She was strong in spite of her scrawny appearance. "The mall closes at nine tonight so we better hurry!"

"But Selphie it's only one in the afternoon how long are we going to be in there?" Wakka asked fearfully. He remembered the last time Selphie had taken him to the mall. He could've sworn they stayed in there for an eternity.

Selphie led the way to the mall singing joyously and scaring people they encountered on the street. The petite girl had always been known to be too happy, but her bossiness was the only thing that balanced out that extreme happiness. Tidus and Wakka were two of the only guys that could stand her. Thus, they became her best friends. Selphie had given them this title rather than the friendship just forming from the bonds of humanity. And she made sure they had no choice but to accept.

"We're here," Tidus said grumpily. He opened the door and held it open as everyone filed inside. Kairi was the last to enter. Selphie grabbed Riku's hand and started pulling him toward the up escalator.

"Don't worry Riku you're in good hands! Soon you'll be the coolest looking guy on Destiny Islands," Selphie announced cheerily. Her fashion skills could not, would not, and should not be doubted. The last kid who doubted her eyes ended up with a black eye, but it was strangely fabulous looking.

"But Selphie I already have other clothing," Riku protested stepping onto the escalator. Wakka, Tidus, and Kairi were right behind them. Selphie shook her head and began to rant on about how having more than one cloak did not qualify as having more clothing. The girl really could rant away. "Look," Riku commanded. He ripped off his cloak revealing the clothes underneath. Selphie was amazed at what she saw. He was wearing a zipped up black muscle shirt under a yellow and white vest that was left unzipped with blue sagging jeans. There was a silver chain hanging from the belt loops.

"Oh well we might as well shop since we're already here," Selphie said her cheery voice never wavering as she stepped onto the second floor of the mall. Tidus and Wakka groaned crossing their arms simultaneously.

Kairi giggled. "Well if we don't get started now we'll only be here longer," Kairi stated eyeing Tidus and Wakka playfully. The two boys nodded in agreement and followed Selphie throughout the mall with Kairi and Riku tagging along behind them.

_'Today is the perfect day to escape and go find Sora. Once it gets dark I'll make a run for it,'_ Kairi thought. She masked her devious smirk with a childish smile. She had to pretend she was enjoying herself if she was going to pull this off. Especially if she was going to trick Riku, when you've been in the darkness for a while you aren't easily fooled.

* * *

Roxas walked through The World That Never Was desperately trying to find a way out. He didn't want to remain in this place. He had to get out. There were too many bad memories here.

**I'm coming for you Sora **

Roxas let out a low growl. "Sora isn't here!" he shouted toward the sky as if that was the source of the voice. He hated the voice that was always ringing in his head. He just wanted to be left alone. Could no one understand this? Darkness quickly fell over the world leaving Roxas in the middle of a dark abyss.

The blonde boy looked around confused. What had just happened? He took a cautious step forward. The step was not cautious enough. Roxas fell forward and began descending into the darkness. "No, I won't become lost!" Roxas shouted tightly closing his eyes. The darkness began to disappear being cut by a white aura that was pouring out from Roxas.

_Naminé?_

_

* * *

  
_

Kairi kept paddling; she wasn't going to turn back. She was almost at the island where the three of them used to play. The island Riku reappeared at. The island with all of her memories. The island she stood on as she watched the reconstruction of Destiny Islands. Their island. Riku's words were still fresh in her mind.

_He has forgotten…you_

There was hope he would remember, but she just wanted to make sure that he would. The only way she could do that was to be there while he was regaining his memories. So she was going to go out there and find him. She didn't know how she was going to get off of this world, but there had to be some way. She didn't even know where she would go after she left Destiny Islands. All she had were the directions in her heart. She tied her boat to the dock before climbing out onto the dock.

"Okay Sora…just show me the way and I'll come to you," Kairi whispered jumping off of the dock and running towards the shoreline. She looked down at the water. An idea suddenly popped into her head. Perhaps she could swim out of the world? That had to be the dumbest idea she had ever thought of. **But she was going to do it anyway **

Kairi ran out into the water stopping when it reached her waist. Even in the middle of the night the ocean surrounding Destiny Islands was still warm. She heard sounds coming from the shore. She turned around to see Riku yelling toward her. "Kairi, stop!" he shouted as he ran through the water.

"No! I'm going to see Sora!" Kairi shouted back. She quickly turned forward running farther into the ocean. The water was soon at her shoulders, but she would continue on she had to see Sora. She had to get off this island. Another shining object was descending from the clouds as Kairi began treading water with Riku still relentlessly trying to catch her. As he was frantically thrashing around in the water the corner of his eye caught a glimpse of the glimmering descent. He immediately cocked his head toward the sky and spotted the shining object. He calculated its impact point and saw that Kairi was nearby where he predicted it to hit the water.

"Kairi! Watch out!" Riku shouted frantically. He stopped where he was; even if he were to run out to retrieve her it'd be too late. Kairi was confused; what was she looking out for? She turned her head and saw Riku pointing toward the sky. She blinked out of confusion and turned to face the sky only to bump foreheads with the descending brunette blob, the want to be shining object. The impact from the crash ended up pushing her under. Kairi now regretted swimming so far into the Destiny Island Ocean. The water was dark and murky, even her air bubbles had a greenish tint to them. Kairi reached out and grabbed the 'blob' which had turned out to be a boy. She grabbed his wrist and began to swim up toward the surface.

Riku ran out further into the water because Kairi hadn't come up yet. Riku was worried about her. The Kairi he had known was so gentle and frail, easily hurt. Once he was shoulder deep in the water he dived under searching for Kairi. Somehow the two swimmers crossed paths without even noticing each other. Kairi soon surfaced gasping for sweet oxygen. She took in several deep breaths as she tightened her grip on the boy. She slowly began to swim toward the shore lugging the boy behind her like a sack of potatoes. He was heavier than she had thought he would've been.

_'Could it be? Is it really him? Has he really returned home?'_

Questions buzzed around in her head. She looked down at the unconscious brunette boy as she swam, studying his features. There was no way she could be mistaken, it had to be him. She pushed him onto the shore before crawling onto the sand, tired. She crawled over to his side continuing her study. She ran her finger down his cheek. "Is it really you, Sora?" she asked, mostly to herself.

Suddenly, the boy started coughing up water. He was alive! Kairi gently smiled and watched him open his beautiful cerulean eyes. So familiar. There was no mistaking those captivating eyes. She was sure it was Sora; she could feel him again. She could feel him in her heart.

I can hear **y o u r** voice.

The boy stared at Kairi with a bewildered expression. The kind of expression that read, I have never seen you before in my life. Kairi didn't seem to notice, she was too wrapped up in the moment. "Sora?" she squeaked, on the verge of tears. Could it really be him?

"Naminé?" was all the boy said before he once again lost consciousness. Kairi was disheartened.

Riku walked over to Kairi and frowned at her. He had managed to make it to shore a few moments ago. When he couldn't find her under the water and had surfaced to see if she was floating around he spotted her on shore. Still, in short, her reckless actions had pissed him off. "Don't pull a stunt like that again," he muttered slightly angry. He stared at the brunette boy, curiously. Who was that? Certainly not Sora, he was supposed to be inside a sleeping chamber. Kairi smiled at Riku and pulled him into a happy embrace. Riku was still confused. He couldn't help but think he looked familiar, too familiar. Not Sora, but someone else.

"Sora's finally come back!" Kairi exclaimed happily. She released Riku and began to jump about excitedly. Her amethyst eyes caught a glimpse of the 'Sora' as she was doing so. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Are you certain that's, Sora?" Riku asked glaring at the boy. He was suspicious, something didn't feel quite right. Sora was supposed to be sleeping right now, how could he just fly through the sky and appear here on the island. Had DiZ not done his job?

**That wasn't Sora **

"Come on we have to get him to my house," Kairi said lifting the boy from the sand and slinging him on her shoulder. She started walking towards the dock. It was then Riku realized how much stronger she had gotten since he last saw her. Kairi had changed so much. "Come on Riku!" she shouted noticing he wasn't following her.

Kairi laid Sora in her boat and started to untie the boat from the dock. Riku got into his own boat untying his boat from the dock and then helping Kairi's with hers. She hadn't changed too much, she still couldn't untie her own knots. He wondered how she had gotten along with him and Sora. The two paddled back to the main island side by side not speaking a word. They were too deep in thought.

_'He's finally home; he came back to me like he promised he would. He kept his promise…but why did he call me Naminé instead of Kairi? Who is Naminé…maybe Riku'll know. He seemed to know everything else.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Roxas opened his cerulean eyes groggily. Instantly his surroundings took him by surprise. He was staring at a white ceiling in a dark room, the only light came from the cracked door some feet away from him. He rubbed his head groaning quietly. What had happened to him and where was he? And why did his forehead hurt so much?

He looked to his right and saw a girl. She had auburn hair and appeared to be asleep. Who was she?

**Kairi**

Curious, he gently tapped her hand waking her up. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and smiled. "You're awake," she announced groggily. She seemed to have been asleep for a while.

"How'd I get here?" he asked. His tone was almost demanding. He didn't trust anyone he didn't know.

Kairi yawned, stretching her arms toward the sky. "You fell from the sky and hit me on the head Sora," she laughed, "So Riku and I brought you back here…and I put you in my bed and let you sleep…I was supposed to be watching you but I guess I fell asleep too."

"Sora?" Roxas asked confused. Why was Kairi calling him Sora? He didn't look like Sora at all. Sora had brown hair and he had blonde hair. Sora had a dumb face and he had a smart one. Sora was just all-together stupid. At least Roxas had a mark of intelligence. How could she mistake him for that goof ball?

Kairi giggled. "You don't remember your own name?" she asked gently hitting him on his head. "Are you still halfway asleep, Sora?" There was that name again! Roxas jumped out of his bed and ran over to the mirror in the corner. What his reflection held was shocking. He had brown hair. Roxas touched his hair as if to try and turn it blonde again. It was still in the same style…but it was brown? How'd he get brown hair? His skin seemed tanner. He couldn't be certain in the dark, but it didn't look as pale as he had been. He did look like Sora.

He turned around and looked at Kairi, still confused. Kairi walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "I was so afraid you weren't coming home," Kairi whispered a few tears falling onto her carpet. A small smile crept on Roxas's face. This girl made him feel happy. She reminded him of someone special. He remembered her from the weird dreams he had been having, but he never thought he'd actually get the chance to meet her. She reminded him of Naminé.

Kairi wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry for being so emotional and everything…so are you hungry?" she asked trying to lighten the mood. Sora was back, she could finally be happy.

As if on cue, Roxas stomach growled. Kairi laughed making Roxas turn a light shade of red. He felt embarrassed. "Yeah," he mumbled directing his gaze toward the carpet.

"You always were," she laughed grabbing his hand and leading him out of her room. "I'll cook you a welcome back breakfast just for you and no one else, what do you think of that?"

**But Kairi can't cook…can she? **

"That'd be great," Roxas replied blushing as he held Kairi's hand. He felt tingly. Kairi led him into the kitchen. Roxas took a seat on a stool and leaned on the island counter. "Do you mind if I watch?" he asked as she put on her apron.

Kairi shook her head. "Be my guest," Kairi replied with a smile, "So what do you want? The usual?"

"Uhh sure," Roxas replied not really listening to Kairi. How did all this happen? Why did it have to happen to him? He was supposed to be Sora's other side, not Sora himself.

_'She thinks I'm Sora. But I'm not Sora, I'll never be that stupid kid.'_ Roxas thought watching Kairi get out the food she was going to cook for him. An idea popped into his head. Roxas smirked. It was the perfect revenge.

_'__**She doesn't have to know I'm not Sora.'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_A/N: That's the third chapter. I think that one was a little boring eh? Well more interesting chapters will come up eventually. See now you can all say its Roxas, lol. Riku's a little suspicious though. Will Roxas get away with it?_


	4. Destiny Island Day

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've lost my multitasking skill, lol. I got into the role-play and lost track of my writing but that shouldn't happen again, I hope. I'm a very unpredictable person you know. Lol, no I'm not. Anyway Roxas take it away with the disclaimer._

_Roxas: FlowerLady-Aerith does not own Kingdom Hearts. If she did well let's just say things wouldn't be the same._

_

* * *

  
_

_**A Nobody's Secret **_

_Destiny Island Day -_

Roxas stared down at the food Kairi had cooked for him. She sat on the stool next to him and anxiously waited for him to stuff his face. The Sora she knew was always hungry; it sometimes made her wonder how he had survived with only so little food. The heartless were relentless so there was probably not much time for him to just sit down and enjoy a meal to its fullest like he always had done on the island. Back before their first journey Kairi remembered Sora was always the last one to finish eating because he wanted to savor the flavor of everything on his plate. Riku would always get annoyed with this and leave to go do something else while Sora was eating. Kairi, on the other hand, would stay and keep the brunette company. She had always enjoyed his company. This was why she was confused at his actions; he had never just stared at food. "Sora, is there something bothering you?" Kairi asked slightly worried.

Roxas's head jerked up. He could see and feel the worry flowing from her amethyst stare. It almost made him feel guilty. Almost. "Oh, umm nothing," Roxas replied attempting to assuage her. Couldn't have her suspicious of him. He picked up his fork and stuck it into the scrambled eggs. He put the eggs in his mouth and started to chew. What a strange feeling…

_So this is what food tastes like…_

Roxas felt more weird feelings inside of him. There was an emptiness in the pit of his stomach. He suddenly wanted to cram all of the food on his plate into his mouth and swallow them without chewing. He had this urge, this longing to shove it all down his throat. **He was feeling hungry. **He began eating the food hurriedly. Kairi smiled and rested her head in her hands. That was the Sora she knew.

"What do you want to do after your done eating?" Kairi asked never moving her eyes from Roxas. Roxas glanced at Kairi before swallowing his last bite. He opened his mouth to speak, but someone else beat him to it.

"What do you say we go back to the island, So-ra," Riku said announcing his presence. He glared at Roxas looking him over. He couldn't recall Sora ever wearing an outfit like that. The blonde boy he fought was the only one that had clothes like that. He still did not believe that the boy sitting in the kitchen was Sora. It wasn't possible.

Kairi smiled and jumped down from the stool she was sitting on. "That's a great idea Riku! We could hangout like we used to," Kairi agreed linking her hands behind her back. "What do you say, Sora?" she asked excitedly. She was so eager to show Sora how much she had changed, how much she had developed just for him.

Roxas looked away. This would be a problem for him. He didn't know what they used to do on the island. How would he pull it off? But he knew he couldn't avoid visiting the island forever. Roxas internally sighed. _'I might as well get this over with now,' _he thought switching his glance from the floor to Kairi's face. He grinned. "Sure, why not. Sounds like fun," he replied.

Riku quietly growled. He would catch this 'Sora' off guard and when he did he would reveal his true identity. There was no way the boy sitting in the kitchen was Sora. "Let's get going then," he urged turning around and leaving the kitchen. Kairi smiled happily and grabbed Roxas's hand. She gently pulled him out of the kitchen. One thing that Roxas had noticed about Kairi was her gentleness with both her words and actions. It reminded him of Naminé's gentleness.

"It's been a while since we were all at the island together and conscious," Kairi started to say. "It'll be great…we could all spar against each other," she suggested with another one of her award-winning smiles. Roxas smirked; he liked the idea of sparing. He was always looking for a good fight. He knew Riku would be a good fight because he had already had the 'pleasure'. This time he would win against that albino loser. As for Kairi, he was pretty sure she would be easy to get out of the way. He was actually looking forward to arriving on the island now. Perhaps Sora's life wasn't so bad before the heartless attacked his world?

"All right," Roxas replied giving her one of his fake, yet happy grins. He removed himself from Kairi's grasp, kindly, and ran in front of Sora's friends to open the door. Kairi smiled whispering a small 'Thank you' before exiting her house. Riku simply glared and followed after Kairi. Roxas could sense Riku's scorn; it made him chuckle.

The three took Riku's boat to the island since it was the only boat large enough to transport them all. Also, Kairi didn't feel like paddling today and Roxas didn't want to try paddling now. The World That Never Was did not have a body of water so he didn't know how and he certainly didn't want to set Riku off by showing him so.

Once they arrived on the island Kairi eagerly jumped out of the boat and into the shallow water splashing some of it onto Riku's boat. Riku rolled his eyes. Kairi could be so childish sometimes. He tied the boat to the dock and jumped into the shallow water leaving Roxas onboard. Riku didn't even look at him. Roxas stepped into the water following Riku. He began to wonder what they would do first. Sora's world was a mystery to him. Kairi giggled and grabbed Roxas's wrist catching him off guard. "Come on, Sora! Let's have a water fight like we used too!" she shouted pushing him into the water. Roxas, still not fully paying attention, tumbled into the shallow water landing on his butt. Sand and water quickly seeped into his clothing and irritated his skin. He hated this feeling!

"Hey!" Roxas growled glaring at Kairi. She didn't notice his glare and instead of cowering began splashing water onto his face. He smirked remembering his place. He couldn't lose it now. Water may have been Demyx's element, but he was a water fighting god. If it was a water fight Kairi wanted it was a water fight she would receive. "Prepare to taste defeat!" Roxas cried quickly rising from the water and chasing after Kairi. She let out a small shriek and began to run away. Water and sand splashed everywhere as they trampled over the sand and small fish that swam around.

Riku watched the two from the sand. He didn't exactly feel like getting wet today, and he especially did not want to interact with _him_. His mind was too preoccupied with the Sora-Roxas problem. He clenched his fists. _'What could have happened? And where did Sora go…is DiZ really that incompetent that he doesn't know how to make Sora himself. I should never have decided to come back home. I should have stayed to make sure Sora was taken care of.' _Riku thought furiously.

"Riku!"

Riku jerked up his head to see the sight of Kairi being pushed under the water. Roxas was trying to drown her! "Hey!" Riku hollered dashing into the water to save Kairi from that evil nobody. Roxas was playfully dipping Kairi's head into the water as she laughed trying to push him off of her. It was good clean fun, but Riku hadn't interpreted it that way. Riku shoved Roxas into the water and yanked Kairi away and out of the water.

"Riku!" Kairi scolded frowning at him. Riku blinked. He was confused. "You ruined our game!" she cried indignantly, "what's the matter with you? He's not your enemy!"

"What?" Riku mumbled unable to process what was happening in his head.

Roxas shook the water out of his hair. "Riku, we were only messing around I wouldn't really drown Kairi," Roxas laughed scratching at the back of his neck. His other hand was behind his back with his fingers crossed. The idea of drowning Kairi wasn't so bad, but it was obvious Riku was suspicious of him so drowning Kairi wasn't exactly the best decision. He would save the idea for later, when Riku wasn't around.

"Whatever," Riku muttered turning around and walking back up the shoreline. Kairi ran her fingers through her wet auburn locks. She pushed her hair back with her fingers moving it out of her face. Once she was done she pulled out a hair tie from her pocket and pulled back her hair. She glanced at Roxas giving him another one of her smiles. He seemed a little off so she assumed Riku must have messed with his head. She didn't like to see him down.

"Don't worry about him Sora, I guess he's still a little tense," Kairi added offering her best words of encouragement. Hopefully that would put a smile on his face. An idea popped into her head. She giggled before jumping onto Roxas's back. Roxas yelped toppling into the water with Kairi; he hadn't been expecting the extra weight on his already tired body.

"I'll get you for that!" Roxas shouted as he chased her further into the water. Kairi shrieked as she pushed through the water trying to get away, but she wasn't fast enough. Roxas reached underneath the water and grabbed her waist. He lifted her onto his shoulders so that she was sitting on them. Roxas chuckled mischievously giving Kairi a fair warning to what was about to happen. Kairi screamed shutting her eyes tightly as Roxas dived into the water with her on his shoulders. Underneath the water's surface she tried to hang on was Roxas descended, but she couldn't. Roxas smirked feeling Kairi slip off of his shoulders. Kairi fell deeper into the water as Roxas began to swim toward the surface. _'Told you,'_ Roxas thought with a smirk. He had gotten her good. Now if only she would stay down there.

Kairi swam up to the surface. She came out of the water kicking and paddling tiredly. Before speaking she took in many deep breaths; she had held her breath too long. That wasn't fun. "Let's head back, I'm exhausted," Kairi groaned as she began to swim toward the shoreline. Roxas nodded following after the girl, a bit disappointed. As the two slowly approached the shoreline they spotted Riku swinging his keyblade around pretending to fight with imaginary foes. His movements were very precise and controlled. Kairi then remembered what she had said before they left her house, her idea. "Hey! You want someone to spar against? Then spar with me!" Kairi exclaimed running onto the shore.

Roxas scratched his head. _'Didn't she just say she was tired, no exhausted? Man, she is full of energy isn't she? I'll bet that's why Sora likes her so much. She's such a kind and cheerful person…or should I say princess.'_

Riku eyed Kairi curiously. "Are you sure?" he inquired. Had the girl been thrown in the water too much to think straight? "I mean you don't stand a chance against me," he added still staring at her with concerned, yet confused eyes. Kairi crossed her arms indignantly and glared at Riku. Riku sighed, "Okay, okay…but you don't have a weapon." Surely that would stop her. It's not like he had a keyblade for her to borrow, and if he did he wouldn't give it to her because he didn't want her hurting herself.

Kairi smirked. "That's what you think! Wait right here!" Kairi exclaimed as she ran toward the Seaside Shack. She pushed open the door and disappeared inside. Roxas and Riku looked at each other searching for an answer as to what Kairi was doing in there. Kairi exited the shack with three wooden swords in her hands. She threw one toward Riku catching him off guard. The wooden sword hit the side of his head before falling onto the sand. Riku growled. Kairi tossed the second to Roxas who learned from Riku's mistake and caught it in his hand. "We can have a threesome match, last one standing wins!" Kairi continued getting into her battle position. She had modeled hers off of Sora's.

Roxas chuckled. "We all know I'll be last one standing!" he bragged with a cheap grin. He got into battle stance looking at Riku and Kairi. Riku scoffed, why was he doing this? He sighed and positioned himself. The three began to count down.

"1."

"2."

"3." Roxas grinned.

"Go!"

They ran toward each other with their weapons cocked back ready to swing. Riku attempted to hit Kairi's shoulder, but she dodged and hit Riku's leg. Riku smirked with a strange sense of pride. Kairi had improved her fighting skills. Guess he didn't have to worry about her, as much. Roxas noticed Riku was distracted by his own thoughts and took the chance to swing at his back. Kairi giggled before hitting Roxas's head. She was having fun. Roxas let out a small cry and quickly spun and thrusted his sword at her stomach. Kairi retaliated by hitting Roxas's hand knocking his wooden sword to the ground. Riku seized the opportunity and whacked Roxas in his chest before hitting Kairi on her backside. Kairi winced jumping away from Riku almost falling onto the sand. She avoided any other attack he had for her. Roxas picked up his wooden sword and hit Riku on his ankle as he was closing in on Kairi. He hadn't done this for Kairi's sake of course, why would he help her? Kairi charged at the two boys whacking them both on their arms. Riku ran toward Roxas and shoved his wooden sword toward his abdomen. Roxas fell back onto to the sand defeated. "Look who's out first," Riku taunted smirking at Roxas before returning his attention to Kairi. Roxas returned Riku's smirk with a sinister glare.

Kairi dashed toward Riku and slashed wildly at his hip and upper arm. Riku returned the favor and hit Kairi's hand making her drop her weapon. She quickly tried retrieved it, but it was too late. Riku hit her head and she was out of the game. "No fair!" Kairi laughed rubbing the back of her head. Riku had hit her pretty hard.

"I tried to warn you, but you did last longer than I expected," Riku said helping Kairi off of the ground. Kairi dusted the sand off of her dress and then ran to help Roxas, despite the bruises on her body.

"Sora! I can't believe I lasted longer than you! And you're the keyblade master!" Kairi exclaimed excitedly. She giggled making Roxas blush in embarrassment. Even if he wasn't Sora he still felt his embarrassment. He couldn't believe he lost to her. He had killed all the members of the organization and yet he couldn't beat a little girl? "Don't worry about it though, I'll bet you're just tired," Kairi added noticing he looked ashamed.

Roxas nodded looking away. "Yeah that's probably it," Roxas said handing Kairi his wooden sword. He preferred keyblades. Still he wondered would Sora have beaten Kairi? Kairi smiled snatching back Riku's and running back into the Seaside shack. Riku eyed Roxas. "What?" Roxas asked slightly alarmed.

"I know your secret, you just wait till I reveal you," Riku threatened still glaring at Roxas. Roxas tensed up. What was Riku planning to do to him? How did he even figure out he was a fake? Roxas thought he had done a good job of impersonating Sora. He would pretend he had no idea what Riku was insinuating.

"There's nothing to reveal, Riku. What's wrong with you?" Roxas asked innocently. Kairi returned from the shack unnoticed. She smiled and leaped onto Roxas knocking him down and into the sand. "Kairi!" Roxas laughed as he pretended to struggle. Roxas and Riku's conversation was over. He decided he was going to put on an act for Riku; hopefully he could get rid of his suspicions.

Kairi laughed. "Caught you," she chirped; a big smile was still on her face. She removed herself from Roxas and stood up and extended her hand to help up Roxas. "What do you guys want to do now?" she asked as she pulled Roxas up from the sand. Once Roxas regained his stance he tapped his chin, pretending to give Kairi's question some thought. He thought this is what Sora would do. He shrugged and put his arms behind his head doing Sora's signature pose. He had remembered this pose from one of his many dreams about the brunette. Riku crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He really didn't know anything else that they could do. He was too old to play around or at least it felt that way.

The auburn haired girl sighed. "You guys are no fun anymore, I guess when you're on a journey full of danger you lose the ability to have any," Kairi joked pretending to be disappointed.

"Hey! I'm still plenty of fun!" Roxas protested. Kairi giggled.

"Oh really?" Kairi asked jokingly. She grinned and leaned toward Roxas with a playful gleam in her eyes. Roxas suddenly felt all tingly again. Why did she have to stare at him like that? With those big, round eyes.

"Yeah…race you to the umm…other island!" Roxas cried running into the water. It was an excuse to escape her gaze and to show Riku that he wasn't Roxas pretending to be Sora.

Kairi laughed. _'Sora was never bright was he? I guess when you're fighting for your life the names of things don't really matter.'_ Kairi thought, another smile forming on her pink lips. Roxas was already halfway to the small island so she decided to chase after him. Riku followed running past Kairi, but she wouldn't lose to Riku again. Kairi only ran faster passing Riku and catching up with Roxas. Roxas stuck out his tongue to tease her and jumped onto the ladder before her. Kairi pouted following him up the ladder. There was no way she could win now. Riku jumped and grabbed onto the edge of the island and pulled himself up, so he ended up tying with Roxas. "I was so close to winning too," Roxas pouted pretending to be disappointed. Riku ignored his pout and walked over to the Paupu tree. With a sigh Riku resumed his usual position, which was to lean against the trunk of the tree and stare out into the horizon. It made him feel a bit nostalgic. Roxas took a seat on the Paupu tree and Kairi sat next to him.

The scenery was just as Kairi had remembered it. Riku to her left and Sora to her right. The horizon painted with several shades of pink, orange, and yellow. The large sun slowly disappearing into the ocean. A small breeze gently passing through her hair. The smell of fresh paupu and salt water. The chirps and calls from seagulls. She had missed this. "The last time we were here together we were talking about going to other worlds," Kairi whispered, mostly to herself. She ran her fingers through her hair, it had dried. She decided to let her hair down again. She internally sighed remembering those days. The days before all of the chaos of the heartless. Roxas nodded even though he had no idea what she was talking about. Roxas hadn't dreamt about that moment, not the dialogue anyway. Kairi let out a happy sigh, "But now we're finally together again."

Roxas was silent. He could almost see her invisible tears. She was so emotional, but he assumed that was partially Sora's fault. Roxas may be a nobody without feeling, but he somehow knew how she was feeling. It was a special talent he had seemed picked up since he arrived. Roxas sighed turning his gaze down to his shoes. He would need to get new clothing. His current clothing reminded him of DiZ. He hated DiZ.

"Is that you, Sora?" A loud, high pitched squeal sounded from behind the three. Their peace and tranquility had been interrupted by the source of this horrible noise. Roxas flinched. Where did that loud squeal come from? He didn't turn around to answer whoever had called him, he simply nodded his head. Suddenly more high-pitched squeals sounded and he heard footsteps heading toward him. He quickly turned around only to be knocked off of the Paupu tree and onto the ground. Unfortunately, the small island didn't have much sand on the ground so it hurt his face when he hit the ground.

"Sora!"

He was in the grasp of a brunette girl. She appeared scrawny and stupid-looking, but she was pretty strong. Roxas squirmed and struggled trying to escape her grasp. He felt she was going to squeeze him to death if he didn't get away. Roxas felt his bones and innards being squished. "What? I don't get a 'Hello Selphie'?'" the girl whined as if he had hurt her pride. Her whines were as terrible as her squeals; she sounded like a dying banshee.

"Umm hello Selphie?" Roxas repeated grinning nervously. How did Sora put up with this monster? Selphie rolled her eyes sensing his hello wasn't genuine and jumped off of him. Roxas stood up and dusted the dirt off of his clothing. He took in a couple deep breaths trying to regulate the amount of sweet oxygen in his lungs. Kairi laughed.

"You forgot how tight Selphie's hugs were didn't you, Sora?" Kairi asked smiling at her friend. Roxas nodded rubbing the back of his neck. He still didn't understand how Selphie was so strong.

_'Not that I ever knew…her or her hugs.' _Roxas thought.

"Tidus and Wakka will be so happy to see you again!" Selphie exclaimed, "I'll go tell them now! See you guys later!" Selphie quickly turned and ran back the way she had come. She was just a yellow bundle of energy and Roxas never wanted to encounter her again.

Kairi yawned. "Do you guys want to head back?" she asked stretching her arms toward the sky. Kairi's question pulled Riku away from his daydream. He quickly nodded trying to act like he had been paying attention this whole time. Riku hadn't even noticed Selphie had come and gone.

"Let's go back," Riku muttered turning toward the bridge to leave. Roxas shrugged and followed after Riku with Kairi right behind him. It seemed she didn't like to be too far away from her Sora. It was amazing what a couple of years could do to a girl.

_'She's so naïve…if she really loved Sora wouldn't she be able to tell I wasn't him? I don't even act like Sora and she's so convinced that I am Sora. Then again she has a pure heart and pure hearts happen to be a little too trusting. I could use that against her…but first I need to deal with the Riku problem.'_ Roxas thought with a smirk. He knew exactly what his next move would be. His plan was progressing splendidly.

* * *

_A/N: That's it. Looks like Roxas got to know Riku and Kairi a little better. But he'll probably use it against them. Lol, he felt something. He felt hungry. Well they say nobodies have no feeling so I guess that includes hunger. So I just had to add that. Well anyway thanks for reading the chapter and once again I'm very sorry!_


	5. He Knows

_A/N: Okay I can't reply to your reviews because review replying is banned. I just found that out a couple of hours ago so here's what I'll do. I'm answer your questions and comments in my authors note! That way I can still get back to you especially if it's important. Well anyway on with the review answering._

**KHkid1312020 – Sorry I highly doubt there will be a sequel to this one. Lol yeah I highly doubt he'll pick answer choice one XD **

**NeoseekerDarkKnight – Lol he might, though I don't think I'll actually write about that I might disgust myself and some of the viewers. Yes and that is why Riku is suspicious. Lol no that's too common I might go a different way on that one. **

**Angelan – Thanks! Well you'll just have to find out what he'll do. **

**GTA Guy – Lol evil laugh. Let's just hope Riku interferes before everyone ends up dead. **

**imp4ever – Yeah Star Wars 3 was sad. I hated that she died giving birth. She was so cool too! Yeah Kairi is going through emotion pains she'll believe anything. **

**RedXIIIlover – Thanks and this is the update XD **

**jman8892 – Yeah I wouldn't really say it was the best either it was kind of boring **

_Okay now that that's taken care of Sora take it away with the disclaimer!_

_Sora: FlowerLady-Aerith does not own Kingdom Hearts. But she loves it to death, which sometimes scares me._

_

* * *

  
_

_**A Nobody's Secret **_

_He knows -_

"**Sora, you lazy bum, wake up." **

Roxas groaned turning over in his bed. Kairi had another spare bedroom so she allowed Roxas to sleep in that room because she wanted her own bed back. Kairi sighed and giggled at the sleeping boy. Regardless of his the subtle changes in appearance he was still the same lazy Sora she remembered. Sora never wanted to get out of bed, which is why his mother would always ask her to come over and wake him. Kairi was the only one who seemed to be able to get him out of bed since Sora turned twelve. "You asked for it, Sora," she quietly sang. Beside her, on the floor, was a large, silver water bucket filled with seawater. She lifted the bucket by its sides and raised it above Roxas's head. "Wake up!" she cried as she began to pour the cold seawater onto the sleeping boy.

Roxas screamed and jumped out of the covers of his bed. Seawater was dripping from his hair and face onto the rest of his body. He could feel the cold drops dripping down his bare skin. He hated this feeling more than he hated having sand and water in his pants. "Kairi!" he shouted angrily. Kairi giggled. He glared at her, but then noticed there was something different in her appearance. He took note. She was no longer wearing her cute, pink zipper dress. Instead, she was dressed in a blue plaid skirt and tie with a white button-down, flannel shirt. This outfit reminded him of something he'd seen before. To make sure he leaned over the side of the bed to check her feet. Sure enough he saw navy blue, knee-high socks and a pair of black school shoes. He looked up to meet her amethyst gaze. He could see it in her eyes, she was laughing at him. She knew something he didn't. Then it hit him.

_'Sora has school? No way! Then again, he had to have a normal life before all this keyblade master business so I guess it makes sense. Oh well Sora, have fun at…wait I'm Sora now so…Noo!' _Roxas thought. His expression turned frantic. He didn't like this.

"Sora, get up and get dressed. School starts in an hour," Kairi instructed. She gave him a smile before turning, with the bucket in hand, and leaving his room. She gently shut the door behind her. Roxas sighed. He hated school back in Twilight Town so he was certain he wouldn't like it now. Then again, he had never really experienced school. All of his experiences in Twilight Town had been lies created by DiZ, so how would he know if he liked it or not. Roxas sighed again and glanced around his bed room. Kairi had kindly left him a uniform lying on the back of the desk chair in his room. "I guess I should give this a try," he mumbled grabbing his uniform and walking toward the bathroom to get ready.

Riku and Kairi were impatiently waiting outside of Kairi's house. Kairi was rocking back and forth on her heels to entertain herself. Riku never moved his gaze from his watch. Now that there were no heartless to be anxious about he was having an anxiety attack over the time. They were going to be late if 'Sora' didn't hurry up, and he didn't want to be late for his return to school life. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Hurry up, Sora!" he grumbled. He knew his curses wouldn't affect Roxas's speed so instead he removed his gaze from his watch and looked over at Kairi.

She was staring at the sunrise. Unlike Riku and Roxas she was used to getting up this early for school. She had done so, by herself, for a very long time. Her thoughts were focused on more important matters, not being late, but about her Sora. Ever since he had come back to the island it seemed like something was missing from him. She couldn't put her finger on what, though. Kairi felt silly for worrying, she knew his heart and she could feel his heart, but why was it so faint. Whenever she touched him he didn't have that familiar sense of light flowing through his veins. She felt no light at all; instead there was an immense emptiness. It scared her a little. Where was his childish gleam, his light intensity? Her Sora wasn't completely empty, though. There was a difference whenever he was expressing anger or laughing along with her and Riku. In those moments she could feel something growing inside of him, something she was unsure of. Was it good or bad? It hadn't been there before. It was new.

"I'm here!" Roxas cried running through the door. He hunched over resting his body on his knees as he breathed deeply; he was in a panic. Roxas didn't know what he needed to do to prepare for school so he had just run around Kairi's house searching for things that he would need for school and a healthy breakfast. Surely a healthy breakfast was important? He ended up eating a slice of plain wheat bread. It looked healthy, but he was still hungry. Roxas thought that was how healthy breakfasts were supposed to feel.

"Finally," Riku grumbled, "We'll have to run unless you want to be late." Riku didn't wait for Roxas's answer. He quickly began to run down the street. Small children and their parents tried to move out of his way, but some of them ended up getting knocked down victims to Riku's anxiety. Roxas and Kairi followed after him. Kairi gently apologized to those who were hurt since Riku wasn't going to. Kairi's gentleness was beginning to annoy Roxas.

When the three arrived at Destiny Island High they had only three minutes left till the bell would ring for class to begin. Kairi instructed Riku and Roxas to go get their schedules before running down the hallway toward her locker to pick up the books for her first class. She had already taken care of their re-registration. Poor Roxas was left alone with Riku Once Kairi was out of sight Riku glared at Roxas.

"I know your secret don't hide it, Roxas," Riku said smirking at Sora's nobody. Roxas's game was over.

Roxas bit his lower lip. How did Riku figure out? He knew Riku had been suspicious of him because of the small 'chat' they had on the island, but he hadn't known Riku was so close to discovering the truth. "H-How'd you figure out?" Roxas asked. He glared at Riku with hatred in his eyes.

Riku shook his head. He didn't have to explain himself to Roxas, but for the sake of feeling accomplished Riku did. "I'd know you anywhere…I fought you after all. Now tell me! What are you doing here and where is Sora?" Riku demanded returning Roxas's glare with one of his own.

Roxas shrugged. "To be honest I don't really know," Roxas replied nonchalantly. He knew this attitude would only piss off Riku further. Riku scowled and shoved Roxas onto a set of lockers. Roxas panicked a bit, he hadn't anticipated that. "Look! All I remember of Sora is seeing him fall out of his little flower pod and disappear into golden lights!" Roxas cried trying to push Riku off of him. He succeeded and pushed Riku into the middle of the hallway. Roxas removed his back from the lockers and fixed his clothing. Both boys were steaming. If only looks could kill. Roxas was just so angry. Riku opened his mouth to speak, but another student entered the hallway so he shut it again. The two boys waited till the student was out of hearing range to begin arguing again.

"I don't know how you got away from DiZ, but I will find Sora and when I do we'll put you back in your rightful place. You just wait till I tell Kairi," Riku hissed.

Roxas chuckled; he smiled at Riku which only irritated him further. "Now why would you go and smash her hope, no, her dream! Sora's finally back and you're going to go and tell her that Sora isn't Sora. You're going to break her heart like that?" Roxas questioned sarcastically, trying to make Riku feel guilty. Roxas succeeded. "Look, I have the upper hand now and there's nothing you can do about it, so just get out of my way and maybe you'll survive."

Riku clenched his fists. Roxas was right; he did have the upper hand. Riku was just a little pawn in his malicious game. He scoffed before walking away from the brunette. He had nothing more to say. He would have to think things through. Roxas smirked. He would have to get rid of Riku first; the albino was causing too many complications for him.

The rest of his school day was spent as he thought Sora would. He chatted between classes, during classes, and at lunch as people expected him to. Sora was kind of popular at this school. Roxas decided he would mess up Sora's reputation. So by the middle of the school day he already had three detentions for either being late, falling asleep in class, or just giving his teachers hell. He was going to ruin Sora's life starting with his school reputation and there nothing Riku or Sora could do about it. He was in charge now; Sora's life was just his playground. He liked this feeling of being in control. He would no longer be somebody else's puppet, now he was the puppeteer.

The last class of the day for Roxas was the History of Spira. Roxas had been moved to the front row of the class for being disruptive. Kairi, who was seated two rows behind Roxas, had been watching him worriedly all class period. Why was Sora being such a terrible student? She knew Sora was a slacker but he would've never acted this way before. And the history of Spira was one of the only subjects he actually knew and understood…why didn't he know it now? Perhaps this had something to do with the emptiness she had been feeling? Maybe that sleeping chamber he was placed in before he returned had messed up his memories of school? Either way, she would have to confront him about it. Kairi was right to have suspicions, but she didn't know how wrong she was about her _Sora_.

* * *

Kairi was lying on her bed talking on the phone with Selphie. Once again they were discussing whether or not pink was the new green. Kairi had never understood the purpose of their conversations. After her first adventure she wasn't too keen on pointless conversations anymore, but she continued to have them for her best friend's sake. This one hadn't particularly struck interest into her, though. Why was Selphie even ranting on about pink and green when her favorite color was yellow? Kairi was hardly even listening to her brunette friend; she had more important things to fret over.

_"Kairi, are you listening to me?"_

"Oh…y-yeah continue, Selphie," Kairi answered still a bit distant from the conversation.

_"Okay…anyways. I can't believe how many girls think green is in now…"_

Kairi sighed quietly staring at the ceiling. Why wasn't she happy? Wasn't she supposed to be happy? Both of her friends had finally returned to her…so what was wrong with her attitude? She always thought when Riku and Sora returned things would go back to normal, but they weren't normal at all. For some reason there was tension between Sora and Riku, and Sora didn't seem like himself. She didn't understand.

"Hey, Selphie," Kairi called.

_"Yeah, Kairi?"_

"I think I'm going to go now…talk to you at school?"

_"Of course see you then!"_

She hung up her phone putting it back in its place on her oak desk next to her bed. Now that she wasn't having a one-sided conversation with Selphie she didn't have anything to do but worry. And now that she had other inhabitants in her house she couldn't just leave to go to the island for some alone time. There was nothing for her to do here; Kairi had already finished her homework. What was she supposed to now, other than mope around? Kairi sighed again and rolled over on her bed to face her door.

_Knock, Knock_

Kairi thought it was probably Riku coming in to ask her for more math homework help. She would have to remind him again that she wasn't on his level and couldn't help him. "Come in!" she shouted expecting Riku to walk through the door, but instead it was…Sora?

"Sora?" Kairi mumbled in a surprised tone.

Roxas grinned and entered Kairi's room. He felt calm being in her room. The way her small pink lamp lit up her room made him feel at home. It was dim lighting, but not too dim. It was much better than the brightness of the Organization's headquarters. He plopped down on her bed and stared at her with his big, cerulean eyes. "Hey Kairi, whatcha doin'?" he chirped cheerfully. Kairi groaned as if to say 'nothing interesting'. "Oh…so you wouldn't want to go down to the island with me?" he mumbled pretending to be disappointed.

Kairi smiled and quickly sat up. "Sure! I'll put on my shoes and meet you downstairs!" Kairi exclaimed happily. Roxas nodded and left her room with a large, fake grin on his face. He knew she would agree. There was no way she could say no to her Sora. And with Riku cooped up in his room he wouldn't notice they were gone.

After a half hour the two arrived at the island. It was the perfect conditions for Roxas, they were the only ones on the island. He smirked discreetly, his plan was working splendidly. If only Sora was here to see what he was about to do to Kairi. It would be a shame; she'd never really get to reunite with her Sora before she died. Roxas began to tie the boat to the dock.

Kairi stepped onto the dock looking around the dark island; no one was ever around at this time of night. What was Sora planning? They had never been alone on the island together this late before. It was oddly nice. Roxas stepped onto the dock once he had secured the boat. He reached for wrist planning to harm her. Before Roxas could grab her wrist Kairi turned around and smiled at him. She saw his hand in a mid-reach position and felt embarrassed. "Oh!" she yelped quietly. She grabbed his hand and held it. She thought this is what he had intended to do. A slight blush was on her face. She hoped he didn't notice, but he did. "I have to show you something," Kairi announced quietly.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. Where was she going to take him? He didn't know much about this island, and he wanted to be able to find his way back after he killed her and tossed her body into the ocean. He followed Kairi toward and past the waterfall. He spotted a small hole in the wall of rocks; it appeared to be a cave of some sort. Roxas grinned; this would be the perfect place to end her life. She was making his job easier. The two entered the cave and he continued to follow the princess down a long tunnel composed of mud, rocks, and wood. The tunnel led to a large opening. He glanced around the area viewing all of the small drawings that were engraved on the rocks. He assumed Riku, Sora, and Kairi had drawn these when they were young. The quality of the drawings was terrible. Naminé was a much better artist. Kairi stopped and kneeled down in front of a specific cave drawing. It showed two heads and two arms handing each other stars? Roxas knelt down beside her. After studying the drawing a bit more he realized the two heads were supposed to symbolize Kairi and Sora, but he didn't understand the stars.

"I saw that you added us sharing the paupu fruit so I decided to add my arm handing you a piece too. I was so happy to see that you wanted to be connected forever," Kairi explained; her face was redder than it had been before. Now it all made sense to Roxas. Sora and Kairi were lovers! Well, they hadn't really been because they had never gotten together, but if the heartless had never attacked they would have been. Now instead of killing her Roxas had a better idea. This idea still resulted in Kairi dying but she would live longer than he had originally planned.

Roxas nodded. Kairi smiled. The two stood up, and Kairi began to walk ahead of Roxas, obviously trying to hide her face. Roxas quickly caught up to her and put his arm around her waist. Kairi was caught off guard, which resulted in a redder blush. She was falling right into his hands. The two exited the secret place and began walking toward the shoreline.

**W H E R E A M I ? **

…_**.Darkness?**_

_Donald? Goofy? Kairi? Riku?_

_Are you there?_

_Where are my friends? And what is this place? How did I get here? I can't feel my body…_

_Am I a heartless again? No I still remember everything, I think. My name is Sora, I'm from Destiny Islands, I'm the keyblade master, yeah I remember everything. But I'm falling in darkness. Why? This can't be right. I should at least be able to recall the last thing, but I don't remember what could have caused this to happen. All I hear are my thoughts everything else is silent. There's got to be a reasonable explanation for everything! I'll just open my eyes and everything will be fine._ **But I can't open my eyes. **_I have to get back to Kairi. I promised her that I'd return. I can't break my promise! I won't break my promise…no matter how long it takes. How long has it been? She probably thinks I've disappeared from the face of the worlds._

_Kairi…_

"**Sora…" **

_Kairi!_

Roxas gently stroked Kairi's hair as they sat on the beach. Kairi was enjoying the moment. Her head was rested upon Roxas's chest as she stared at the full moon. Her doubts about Sora had been forgotten. He may have felt different, but Kairi decided that must be because of the sleeping chamber and all that he had been through. She was sure he would return to his normal self in a couple of weeks. Kairi smiled to herself. This must be what euphoria felt like. She glanced at Roxas's face and became entranced by his cerulean eyes. She could see the shine of the moonlight inside of them. They were beautiful. But tonight they were especially special, because she could actually see feeling in them. She could see her feelings inside of them. The love she had harbored so long. She felt it pouring out of her. "Sora…I love you," she whispered losing herself to the moment.

Roxas hid his smirk. As usual, he was right. But what was this feeling inside of him? He suddenly felt sorry for her? He suddenly felt like pushing her onto the sand and kissing her all over? He didn't want to do that. He didn't have any feelings for Kairi. He found her annoying and a cruel reminder of what used to be Naminé…what was wrong with him?

Kairi sighed. Her Sora hadn't answered her. He didn't even seem to be phased by her confession. She scooted away from Roxas and avoided the gleam in his eyes. Becoming entranced again wasn't going to help her. "I'm sorry," she replied standing up and walking further down the shoreline. She stopped once she could feel the water gently covering the tops of her feet. She sighed again, disappointed in herself. She shouldn't have gotten so worked up over nothing. Of course Sora didn't love her back. He had seen so many worlds and met so many new people; it was only natural for her to be forgotten.

Roxas stood up and walked over to her. He could sense her sadness. It was time to act now. Girls were more vulnerable when they were sad. Roxas grabbed her shoulders and forcefully turned her body to face him. Roxas bent down so that he was eye level to her and looked her straight in the eyes. "Kairi, I love you too," Roxas lied. Kairi smiled and hugged her Sora. Roxas returned her hug smirking behind her back. His plan would work and all of the things dear to Sora would cease to exist, starting with Kairi. He would emotionally destroy her first and in the end, if everything went according to plan she would destroy herself. If not, he would take care of it for her.

Roxas cupped Kairi's chin forcing her to look into his mesmerizing eyes. He grinned at her. "Don't worry I'll always take care of you," Roxas whispered into her ear. At a loss for words because of her euphoria all Kairi could do to respond was nod. Her entire body was in tingles. She closed her eyes, but his gaze was still in her mind as real as ever. She would give herself to her Sora and be his forever. Kairi trusted him with all her heart.

"I believe you, Sora," she whispered back barely able to release the words. Her heart was beating so quickly.

Roxas leaned closer to Kairi's face. He could feel her breath on his lips, it was disgusting. He caressed her cheek ever so gently. She quietly moaned out of happiness and longing. He smirked. She was like putty in his hands. This would be the beginning of something new, a something he liked to call revenge. He pulled Kairi closer to his body and tightly wrapped his hands around her hips so that there was no space between them. He could see the blush on her face; it looked like a rosy pink in the moonlight. He caressed her cheek again before using the same hand to pull her into a kiss.

Roxas knew she was squealing in delight on the inside.

* * *

_A/N: There's the new update. I hope this is more interesting than my last chapter. Of course this is the chapter where all the drama starts. No more pointless slow chapters! Everyone must cheer, lol. I'm happy that I'm back on my updating frenzy too bad it won't last long. Anyway minus well enjoy it while I still can! Leave a review please and thanks for reading this chapter!_


	6. Its My Heart Now

_A/N: Okay I thought about this all night! Literally. I even got some great ideas from strange Kingdom Hearts centered dreams. Trust me you do not want to know what happened it was just too weird and confusing! Well onto more important issues like tomorrow. I will be gone on the seventh and eighth for a late family vacation. My parents love late vacations especially to beaches that expect a hurricane the next day! But don't worry Aerith won't die because she has stories to finish! If she did die well…let's not get onto that subject. Key point is Aerith is too young to die! Okay Roxas take it away with the disclaimer._

_Roxas: Umm FlowerLady-Aerith does not Kingdom Hearts. But sadly she's obsessed with Kingdom Hearts so now she is writing many stories about it._

_

* * *

  
_

_**A Nobody's Secret **_

_It's My Heart Now -_

_"Roxas…"_

_"Roxas…wake up."_

Roxas groaned rubbing his head. For some reason there was an ache in his head, but he didn't remember getting hurt. His eyes slowly opened to be nearly blinded by a completely white expanse. He blinked a couple of times adjusting to the brightness of the alternate reality. He didn't realize where he was. The whiteness was foreign to him. He heard someone call his name. Realization hit him. Roxas jumped to his feet looking around for the source of the call. He knew who it was, it just had to be. He spotted a figure in the distance that appeared to be just as white and bright as his surroundings. "Who are you?" he shouted running toward the figure. This was a cautionary greeting.

The white expanse suddenly started to fade away revealing the darkness around him. He kept running. His eyes narrowed trying to make out the figure in front of him, it was her. He knew it. He smiled. "Naminé!" he shouted happily increasing his speed as he ran toward her. She smiled and linked her hands behind her back watching him.

Roxas approached her. He was so happy, but then he remembered what had happened to her. The memory was still fresh and vivid in his mind. "Naminé but you…" Roxas started to say, the pain preventing him from letting the words come out of his mouth. The blonde girl shook her head stopping Roxas's train of thought. He frowned. "Why are you here, Naminé? It isn't because you're alive is it?" he asked genuinely disappointed. He missed her.

She smiled and shook her head. Her smile was only there to try to lighten the mood. She knew he was still hurting. "Roxas…I just wanted to say goodbye," she said gently grabbing Roxas's hand. That was the gentleness he missed. It was so much better than Kairi's. Roxas gently gripped her hand; he didn't want to let her go. She was right there…why couldn't it be this way forever? Why couldn't she stay? Why couldn't he stay? Naminé chuckled. "Roxas, it was set. I was meant to fade away to darkness but you…you aren't a nobody anymore."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked gripping her hand tighter. He couldn't let her go. "What do you mean I'm not a nobody? Of course I am I'm Sora's nobody," Roxas reasoned. The fact that he was a nobody had been preached at him since Axel invaded DiZ's Twilight Town. Naminé shook her head again. Roxas was confused, what was Naminé trying to tell him?

"Roxas, all will be revealed in time," she replied removing her hand from his. She turned away from him staring off into the black expanse. "Well, goodbye," she whispered. Roxas grabbed her arm before she could do or say anything else. She paused.

"Naminé…will I ever see you again?" Roxas asked regretfully. He was afraid of the answer. He needed Naminé so much. He wasn't ready for her to go. He walked in front of her and stared into her crystal blue eyes.

"I don't think so," Naminé answered avoiding his gaze.

Roxas forced himself to smile. Their parting had to at least be happy. "Well then…I have one more thing to say you," he started. Naminé looked up finally meeting his ocean gaze. "Naminé…I-." He was interrupted by the flickering of Naminé's eyes. She was beginning to fade away. He could see her body begin to phase in and out of the darkness. "Wait! Nam-." Naminé placed her disappearing finger on his lips to quiet his cries.

She smiled. "This is goodbye," she whispered once more. She kissed Roxas's cheek before completely disappearing. Roxas stood alone in his awe. Naminé was gone, and she had left him with many questions and pent up emotions. Emotions. He was so confused. What did she mean he wasn't a nobody anymore?

Roxas stood in the darkness now alone. He felt as though when she disappeared she had taken the light with her. He needed her to see the light. The darkness seemed to overpower him as he began to wander through it searching for some kind of exit. As he wandered he slowly began to forget what he was doing or where he was going or even why he was there. The deeper he wandered the more lost he was and the less he could see. It was clouding his vision and his mental state. It was hard to see. He couldn't see. Roxas reached out in front of him trying to grab hold of something, anything. But there was nothing but him. He tripped and descended downward. Black out.

Gentle winds and the sound of the waves filled his ears. His vision was slowly returning. Where he was, was darkened. The only light was filtered through a patch of logs and stones at the top of what appeared to be a cave of some sort. As more of his vision returned to him, he noticed the stony walls with white lines all over them. The large, brown tree bark sprouting and winding around the area. The large, brown door without the doorknob. The Secret Place? _'How did I get here?' _Roxas thought absent-mindedly gazing at his surroundings.

"Is something wrong, Sora?"

That voice. Someone else was here with him. His surroundings suddenly came alive. He remembered what he was doing. Roxas glanced down and saw a pair of concerned eyes staring back at him. They were amethyst, not crystal blue. Roxas sighed internally. He wasn't with Naminé anymore.

"Nothing is wrong, dear," Roxas cooed with an undetectable fake tone. He had become good at playing pretend within the few hours he had spent with Kairi on the island. Within those hours he had managed to seduce her emotionally and physically and bring her here, because this is where she had asked to go as they were playing their 'games' on the shoreline. From his observations, Roxas had seen how Kairi was more than a giggler or a simple princess. He understood what had attracted Sora to her. She had spirit, kindness, determination, and she was also a bit exciting and playful. She was extremely playful in both meanings of the word. Roxas doubted the second meaning had been present before Destiny Islands fell to the heartless. She had too much built up tension for that to be possible. So, he agreed to help her release her tension. It was what she wanted. It was what she was begging for.

Kairi smiled. Roxas could barely see her smile in the dimmed moonlight. It was now that he decided to take a quick glance of what Sora was so intrigued by. Roxas removed himself from Kairi's rather soft body and sat up. She stared at him, confused, as he made his observations. Her pale skin was gleaming in the moonlight appearing to be a mix between her white and the moonlight's pale blue. Her hair also had a certain shine, though there were many bits of sand and seawater in it from their games. Something was growing inside of Roxas that he didn't understand. More urges were forming inside of his mind. Urges he felt he couldn't control. His mind began to glaze over as he studied Kairi's body. His hands acted with minds of their own and began to explore her. This journey began with her soft cheeks and slowly began to trail down her neck and collarbone. The light graze of his fingertips gave Roxas even more urges. The sound of Kairi's hitched breathing only made it harder for him to think. His finger tips dropped to her chest. Soft, round, and squishy. The fingertips continued down her belly, which was toned from her repetitive training. Her hips felt smoother than the rest of her already soft skin. For reasons unknown to Roxas this area had heightened his urges. His hands began to shake and sweat began to escape his pores. His head was spinning with the sounds of Kairi's breathing and moans and his own that were somehow escaping his lips.

To his surprise, Kairi lifted herself from the ground. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she looked him in his glossy, cerulean eyes. She smiled as she kissed his face, ears, and neck showing the best love she could give to her Sora. Moans escaped his lips. She positioned her mouth close to his ear, breathing into it ever so gently. The urges were tormenting Roxas. He felt his fingertips begin to explore pale, gleaming, bare back. She moaned. His ear was warm. "I've always needed you, Sora," Kairi whispered. Roxas couldn't take it anymore. He gave into his urges. He slipped away from his mind and became lost in his own desire and lust. Soon, he couldn't process what was happening. He heard Kairi fall back to the ground. He heard her continual moans and pleas. He felt his hands exploring her legs. He felt his body against hers and he felt something soft and warm inside of his legs. He cried out in desperation as his entire body shook from the extreme pleasure of satisfying his urges. He heard Kairi cry out for her Sora.

* * *

In the midst of a deep darkness a boy lay. The darkness had wrapped itself around the boy appearing as vines fastening him to the endless abyss. His clothed hands were still struggling, grabbing, and reaching for help that didn't exist. The rest of his body lay still with the exception of his pained facial expressions. Sweat had attached itself to his body and clung to it, drying up during the brief moments of peace and releasing again in his prolonged horror. Here it was again. Tanned fingers twitched and the hands shook violently as more small, pink fragments were pulled from his chest. Screams and groans echoed throughout the dark abyss only to remind him of his own torment. He was losing control over his body as he jerked about in pain and suffering. His eyes were forced open, blue fire burning in his cerulean eyes. They were screaming for help, for refuge from this unendurable pain. And as they screamed so did he.

What was happening to him? He was scared, fully aware of what was happening to him. His body may be dying, but his mind was still intact. Did those pink fragments belong to his heart? No, but that's impossible. There's no way his heart could be breaking and disappearing. There had been no heartless for ages. For as long as he could remember he had been inside this abyss just wandering till it had attacked him and this painful process had begun. But it was his heart. Which meant it was in his control! Why was this happening to him? He hadn't even been in danger. His heart had always been strong because of his friends, was it now weak because he was alone? He was losing control. He was losing the struggle.

The brown, spiky hair on his head gently bobbed up and down through his thrashing and jerking. His eyes were threatening to close once more. Anticipation. He felt it. His eyes clamped shut and he let out a shrill cry that echoed and burned his ears. The pressure increased on his chest, his breath was escaping him. Frantically, he tried to breath but the air wouldn't go inside. His hands violently shook and his fingers tried to grab something but there was nothing. His body began to violently shake involuntarily. He had lost control. His screams continued. The vines composed of darkness released him. The boy rolled over trying to stop the immense pain that was building up in his chest. What was happening? His screams intensified as a golden aura began to surround his body. As it grew brighter his pain only increased. He fought trying to lift himself off of the ground, but his body was weak. He fell. He screamed. He gasped for oxygen. There was none.

"K-Kairi," he called out in a whisper. The tension had been released from his eyes, but he was still grinding his teeth and screaming. A pink heart-shaped object floated out of his glowing chest. It had several cracks and most of the left side had been demolished. It floated high and through the darkness soon disappearing. The golden aura disappeared with the heart-shaped object. His skin grew pale and his body released the tension that had originated from his pain. He lay limp on the floor slowly dying. A black and purple miasma formed below his lifeless body. More black vines wrapped themselves around his limbs and pulled him into the miasma.

Roxas popped out of his bed. Sweat was dripping down the sides of his head coming from his hair line. He rubbed the back of his head. "What was that?" he muttered getting out of his bed, "that was one crazy dream. It almost felt as if I was dying." To assure himself that he had not died Roxas walked over to the mirror to view his reflection. Roxas screamed. His hair! What was wrong with his hair? Not only was it still that ugly shade of brown, but also it looked like his. Sora's. The spikes were fashioned in the same way as Sora's had been when he saw him fall out of the flower-looking pod. They were a tad shorter than Sora's, but this change scared him. He hadn't done this to his hair in his sleep, there was no way.

Kairi suddenly burst into the room with her pink apron on and a spatula in her hand. "What's the matter, Sora!" she cried. She was breathing deeply; both fear and anxiety had taken control of her. She had never run so quickly in her life. That scream had scared her, that pain-filled, bone-chilling scream that she had heard. At first, it sounded like it was all in her head. But she kept hearing the screams. She kept hearing Sora's screams. He sounded like he was being tortured. He needed her so she ran as fast as she could to save him. His pain was her pain, after all, now they were connected. "Are you all right? I heard you screaming so loudly and painfully downstairs!" Kairi exclaimed stepping further into the room.

_**Kairi…it's really you!**__**Kairi!**_

Roxas held his head in pain. Why was he hearing a voice in his head? That hadn't been there before his strange, scary dream. Had he really gone insane? First his hair had appeared to change and now he was hearing a voice and it was hurting him. "M-My hair," Roxas stuttered returning his gaze to the mirror.

_**Why can't I hug, Kairi! Let me go hug, Kairi!**__**I want to embrace her! I've missed her so!**_

Kairi blinked. She stared at Roxas with an odd expression on her face. His hair had changed, but that was impossible he had just been asleep he couldn't have changed it that fast. There was something strange going on. "Do you know what happened?" Kairi asked walking closer to the confused boy. She reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. Kairi's eyes widened. She felt something. There was something inside of her Sora. She didn't feel the emptiness anymore. She felt Sora.

_**Let me hug her!**_

"Shut up!" Roxas shrieked. Kairi stumbled away from Roxas. How could he say that to her? Kairi frowned, tears threatening to fall. Sora had never acted so mean toward her. Roxas didn't notice her hurt expression. He held his head in pain once more letting out a groan.

_**YOU TOLD HER TO SHUT UP! Kairi it's okay don't cry!**__**I hate it when you cry!**_

Roxas grabbed Kairi's wrist slightly squeezing it. She winced from the pain. She tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't release her. Why was Sora acting like this? "Sora, is there something wrong?" she asked carefully. She didn't want to upset him any more than he already was. Roxas tightened his grip intentionally hurting her. It was the only thing that seemed to relieve his pain, hurting her. "Sora you're hurting me…" Kairi mumbled. The pain was written all over her face.

_**You're hurting her, let go! Let go! Let go! Let go!**_

Roxas screamed letting go of her wrist and shoving her away from him. Roxas couldn't take much more of this voice. It rang inside of his head torturing him. He wanted it gone. Kairi let out a squeak of pain as her shoulder hit the wall. She fell to the ground holding her shoulder in pain. The tears threatened to escape from her already watering eyes.

_**Hey!**__**Why did you do that to her? **_

Riku heard a thud from Roxas's room. The house had been completely silent for an entire night, and now when he was trying to sleep he heard banging from Riku's room. Cruel fate. Kairi better not be in there. Out of pure curiosity and worry, the albino haired teen stepped out into the hallway and walked toward Roxas's room. As he grew closer he heard yelling and whimpering. It sounded like he was whipping a poor, little puppy. There was definitely something going on in Roxas's room. He just prayed Kairi wasn't being hurt. He kicked open the door to see Kairi, poor little Kairi, thrown onto the ground by an angry Roxas.

"Hey!" Riku shouted charging toward Roxas. He grabbed Roxas by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off of the ground in a rage. "What the hell are you doing to her!" he shouted shaking Roxas.

_**Riku! I don't know what's going on! Can't you hear me?**_

Roxas glared at Riku, but his glared was quickly replaced with his pained expression. "Make it go away!" he shrieked. Riku released Roxas confused at his answer. What had Roxas meant? Make it go away? Make what go away? Was he referring to Kairi as it? He watched as Roxas fell to his knees and held his head in pain. Roxas's gaze fell to the ground. He felt defeated. _'Who are you?' _Roxas thought. Maybe communicating with the voice would make it go away. He needed it go away.

_**My name's Sora…and who are you and why are you me? And why'd you hurt Kairi?**_

Roxas's eyes widened. Sora was inside of him? But how? Nothing made since anymore. _'Sora?'_ he thought. Not that he really knew what to think. His other had taken his place. Sora was where he was supposed to be and he was where Sora was supposed to be. Naminé was starting to make sense. He slowly let go of his head. Roxas began to calm down. At least he knew he wasn't going crazy. But if Sora was in his head…did that mean…he was in control? Everything went black.

_"You need to stay away from him."_

_"But Riku, it's Sora we're talking about! He was just having a rough day."_

_"Oh, so he took his anger out on you?"_

_"No! It wasn't like that…something's happening to him."_

_"Whatever Kairi, just stay on your guard."_

_"Riku, you're being unreasonable."_

_"No, you are."_

_"Fine."_

Roxas stared at the ceiling. He had woken up a while ago to the sounds of Kairi and Riku arguing in the hall outside of his bedroom. He had just lost the only thread of trust that Riku had ever given him. That thread may have been small, but it was still a piece. That made it more mandatory to get rid of him. Riku would probably try to prevent him from being alone with Kairi, which would make his plan to emotionally destroy her even harder to carry out. And with Sora now in his head watching everything, things grew more complicated things especially if he continued to feel pain whenever Sora spoke. It would make revenge sweeter, though.

_**Roxas… **_

_What?_ The pain was not as apparent as it had been. But his head still throbbed.

_**Why are you me? **_

_I can't answer that._

_**Hmm, well I guess I'll just have to take charge. Since you're my nobody and all…whatever a nobody is. That must mean that I'm supposed to be outside and you're supposed to be inside right? **_

_Shut up._

_**Aren't you emotional?**__**I don't know much about this sort of thing so don't get upset with me.**_

_I'm not talking to you any longer. You're just a waste of space…and by the way, I'm going to kill everyone on this island!_

_**What! **_

_I figured you would want to know…it's a shame all you can do is watch._

_**No…well actually yes. That is a shame, but I don't understand why you would!**_

_So just shut up._

Roxas laughed. He knew Sora was mad at him now. He was finding it fun to ruffle Sora's feathers. He liked this feeling of control. He felt happy. It was wonderful to have feeling, but why did he have feeling? As far as he knew he didn't have a heart. Or maybe…just maybe…he had Sora's? Naminé was beginning to make even more sense to him. Naminé had said he had been blessed. But could she possibly mean in that way. In the way of taking his other's heart for his own? Though, it would explain how he could actually feel emotions now rather than how it was before. That would also explain why Sora was trapped inside of him.

**I have his heart. **

Several weeks passed of Roxas earning the trust of Sora's other friends. Sora was so angry with Roxas for stealing his identity, but there was nothing he could do about it. He had to watch as Riku scorned him. He had to watch as Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka fell into Roxas's trap of acting like him, which he was surprisingly very good at. He had to watch as Kairi showed her love for him to Roxas. He had to watch the long nights they spent together and the little games they played with each other. He had to listen to Roxas's taunts and threats. If he had his heart it would be broken. He could never get free from Roxas so he would just have to watch as his friends were killed off one by one. How did his nobody become so bad?

Roxas had thought and thought about what to do about Riku, and now he finally had a plan. Unfortunately for Riku, he was unaware Roxas was plotting against him because he was too busy plotting against Roxas. That, and he was trying his best to protect Kairi. Kairi, on the other hand, was being difficult. She insisted that she didn't need protection from her Sora. He was her Sora, her soul mate, and that is what he would always be to her. No matter how strange he acted or how violent he got. Kairi would love him and love him for all of eternity. Riku called her stupid and naïve, but she couldn't help herself. She knew something was wrong with him, but until she knew what was specifically wrong she wouldn't treat her Sora any different. She truly was falling into Roxas's hands like putty being molded to his evil scheme completely unaware of the truth. Blinded by love.

The school day had ended and the day had ended, and now Roxas was sitting on the window sill in his room in deep contemplation. Roxas glared out of his window toward the night sky. He hated this world. Tomorrow night his plan would spring into action. Tomorrow night he would begin his massacre of Destiny Islands. He couldn't wait to see all of Sora's friends meet their demise. He couldn't wait to make Sora watch them all suffer horrific deaths. He couldn't wait to see their stunned faces as they watched their friend, Sora, murder them all. It was brilliant. If he could take down the entire Organization XIII, he could surely take down them. Except he would do it slowly and let Sora watch their agony. Especially when he got to Kairi, but for right now he would keep seducing her as he had been. It had a dual purpose, fulfilling his urges and tricking her into believing his lies. He was supposed to meet her at the island tonight after she had her quality time with Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus. Of course, as usual, Sora was against Roxas touching, talking, or even thinking about the auburn haired girl. Not that Sora's wishes had stopped him over the past several weeks. He did what he pleased with Kairi. Kairi meant so much to little Sora, which is why he would kill her last, and also make sure she got the worst of it.

_**What are you going to do to her tonight? **_

_None of your business_

_**Roxas! You better not touch a hair on her! **_

_She's my girlfriend…I can touch her if I want. And I think I want to, so shut up._

_**She's only your girlfriend because she thinks you're me. **_

_Is that a crime?_

Roxas laughed as he heard Sora grumble to himself. This was going to be more fun than he had expected it to be. Despite the headaches he was glad Sora existed in his mind. Revenge would be truly sweet.

* * *

_A/N: Okay so that one took me a couple of days to think of. I mean I had an entire two days of computer issues so I couldn't exactly update. But the next chapter whenever it comes out will include many, many things. But it probably will be the same length as its always been._


	7. Free

_A/N: Okay my reader's tomorrow school starts for me. That means no more updates on the weekdays, only weekends now. But that also has an upside. I'll either have longer chapters or have multiple chapters ready for uploading. I know how I am with no distractions; like role-playing. Anyways Roxas take it away with the disclaimer you evil, evil person._

_Roxas: I'm not evil! You're portraying me that way!_

_Me: I know…for the sake of the story! Besides if Naminé were evil it wouldn't be right._

_Roxas: Whatever. For your information I am not in love._

_Me: Of course you aren't._

_Roxas: -looks around- Okay maybe a little._

_Naminé: Really!_

_Roxas: FlowerLady-Aerith is cruel I tell you! OH and she doesn't own Kingdom Hearts._

_Me: I'm not cruel…I can't help it if Naminé showed up right then! Well it depends on whom you talk to actually –rambles on-_

_

* * *

  
_

_**A Nobody's Secret **_

_Free -_

Kairi sat on the shoreline watching the waves gently sweep over the sand. She tucked strands of her auburn hair behind her ears waiting for her Sora to arrive. He was late, as usual. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a strange star shaped shell sweep onto the beach a couple of feet away. "Wonder what that is," she mumbled under her breath. Kairi crawled over to the shell and picked it up to examine it. The shell resembled a shooting star. It had a bunch of blended colors on it, purples, blues, yellows, and pinks. She thought it was pretty. Kairi smiled. This shell reminded her of a certain charm she had given away some time ago.

_"Take this." Kairi placed a star shaped, pink charm into Sora's gloved hand. She watched quietly as he examined her charm. Back on the island she had worked hard on it while Sora was collecting supplies for their raft. Kairi had read in a book once that thallassa shells were good luck for sailors so she thought she would make one for their voyage too. Kairi put her hands on her hips bending toward Sora. She shifted her hair out of her face showing her playfully fierce eyes. "It's my lucky charm be sure to bring back to me!" she demanded._

_Sora nodded enclosing the charm in his hand. "Don't worry I will."_

"He never did give it back," she whispered tucking the star shaped shell in her pocket. She decided she would keep it just in case she and Sora needed some more good luck. She let out a small sigh and returned her attention back to the gentle ocean waves.

Yellow shoes slowly approached Kairi. She heard the familiar squeak of the rubber soles in her ear. Perhaps Sora was finally here? Before she could turn around to check, a black-gloved hand touched her shoulder. Chills went down her spine. The touch was so familiar. Kairi quickly jumped away turning around to lock gazes with a familiar pair of cerulean eyes. "Sora…you…what?" Kairi mumbled stumbling away from the sight confused. This was the Sora she remembered not the one she was dating. Genuinely messy, spiky hair. A crooked grin. Mesmerizingly kind eyes. Goofy stance. Gigantic yellow shoes. Nice build. The image suddenly disappeared. "Huh?" She held the side of her head. "I must be tired," she reasoned. Her heart was beating so quickly. Why did she suddenly feel so out of breath?

"Kairi!"

Kairi looked toward the dock to see her Sora standing on the wooden planks. She smiled weakly. That Sora didn't feel as genuine. There was something wrong. She ignored her feelings. _'There's no way. I was probably just having a midnight mirage, those are possible right?' _she thought as she waved to her Sora. "Sora!" she called standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "You're late!" she scolded pretending to be angry with her beloved boyfriend.

Roxas smirked. So she noticed? He jumped down from the dock and ran across the shoreline to Kairi. He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a quick smile. "I…uh…got lost in my thoughts," Roxas lied. What was he supposed to tell her? He had been bickering with Sora who was being a jealous 'conscience'? That would definitely confuse her.

_**Shut up! **_

_I'm not talking idiot._

_**You just wait I'll get out of here somehow. **_

_Keep dreaming._

Kairi waved her hand in front of Roxas's face attempting to get his attention. He had spaced out once again; lately he had been really spacey. It was as if he was having a war with himself inside of his head. But that was too crazy to be true. "Sora! Sora, is there something wrong?" she asked finally getting his attention.

Roxas shook his head. Sora was such a distraction. "N-No just thinking…again," he muttered. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. He hoped she wouldn't care.

She linked her hands behind her back and leaned toward her Sora. "What were you thinking about?" she asked playfully, her question almost sounding like she was singing a song. Roxas grinned. He would get Sora good; maybe he should kill Kairi right now? After all it was the perfect opportunity. Nobody was around.

"About how pretty you look," Roxas lied stroking her cheek. Kairi blushed and looked away. "Aww, don't be bashful, I cannot tell a lie." He gently taped her nose getting her to look at him.

Kairi giggled. "What about that time at my tenth birthday when you told me that I would die because I wasn't meant to be ten?" Kairi asked with a raised eyebrow, "Or what about the time we were playing Hide and Go Seek? When you told me if I opened my eyes while counting the Hide and Go Seek monster would jump out and kill me?"

_**I did tell her that, huh? Oops.**_

Roxas bit his lip. Who knew Sora was so stupid? "Well, that's over now," he improvised walking toward her. Kairi smiled and rolled her eyes. She winked at him and began to walk toward the Seaside Shack. Roxas followed her into the seaside shack and closed the door behind him. He knew what she wanted. Her eyes couldn't lie. He pinned her to one of the wooden walls and grinned at her. She had that lustful look in her eye that he liked to see before he satisfied his urges. Today would be different, though. Today she would die.

_**What're you about to do? I don't like the way you're looking at her!**_

_Shut up and watch._

Roxas leaned in and kissed her. Their kissing soon evolved into a make-out session. Roxas pressed his body against hers so that she couldn't move away from him. She didn't seem to notice being too caught up in the moment. Perfect. This is how he would distract her before he killed her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and slowly began to creep upward.

_Say goodnight to your girlfriend._

_**No! You're not going to kill her! **_

_You can't stop me and no one else can_

Kairi felt Roxas's hands exploring her body. This is what he usually did when he was beginning to feel extremely lustful. Kairi figured he was just going to play games with her. She was wrong. Roxas put his hands around Kairi's neck and began to choke her. She gasped choking on her own spit. She opened her eyes staring at Roxas through watery eyes. Tears began to fall down her face both from lack of oxygen and love. Her Sora was killing her. Why would he do this to her? Kairi felt herself fading.

Sora growled running around in his dark abyss that he had guessed was his own mind. "No! Kairi!" he screamed. "Isn't there any way out!" he shouted staring upward as if the heavens were above him. He couldn't let Roxas kill her. He couldn't let her die.

_"Come with me."_

Sora spun around and saw a blonde girl standing in front of a black miasma. He blinked. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously approaching the strange girl. She looked oddly familiar. He felt as though he had seen that blonde hair and those crystal blue eyes somewhere before. But now wasn't the time to reminisce. She only smiled. Sora figured she wouldn't be answering his question. Her offer was better than staying in his own mind so he decided to take the chance. "Thanks!" he shouted as he ran through the portal. Everything went white. Sora closed his eyes tightly to avoid the bright lights. He opened them again to see Kairi in front of him, dying. "Kairi!" he shouted. He heard his voice echo throughout the Seaside shack. He was in his own body again! He grinned, releasing Kairi's throat. He looked at his hands, his feet, and the rest of his body. He touched the tops of his brown, messy hair. He was him again and it was such a wonderful feeling!

Kairi was on her knees gasping for air. She glared at Sora rubbing her neck. She was pretty sure there would be bruises. Through her glare she noticed that there was something different about him. He looked like her mirage. Black pants, black jacket, black gloves, yellow shoes, and spikier hair. The aura coming off him was completely different and his grin was more genuine. "S-Sora?" she gasped unsure of what was happening.

Sora glanced down at Kairi remembering what he was here for. His eyes filled with worry and concern. "Are you all right?" he asked gently lifting her from the ground. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Kairi nodded cautiously never looking away from his gaze. She was so confused. Sora grinned. "You don't recognize me?" he asked unable to contain his happiness. It was practically oozing out of him.

"You…can't be," Kairi said looking away. "That's not possible. My Sora just tried to kill me, but there's no way you could be Sora because he's Sora!" Kairi began to cry from her own frustration.

"Fine, I'll prove to you that I'm the real Sora," he said as he began to dig through one of the red pouches attached to his leg. Kairi watched through her tears wondering what he was doing. With her luck he was going to pull out a knife and stab her. Sora pulled out the thallassa charm Kairi had given him in the Traverse Town waterway. He grabbed her hand and placed the charm on her open palm. "Proof enough?" he asked with another of his award-winning grins. Kairi's eyes widened. He had returned her charm. He kept his promise.

Tears streamed down Kairi's cheeks. "Sora, it's really you this time," she cried burying her head in his shirt. Sora hugged her trying to calm her down. He hadn't expected a sad reunion, but supposed it was only to be expected because of Roxas. She took a shaky, deep breath calming herself down. She stared into his eyes. There was feeling in them. There was the kindness she had remembered, not an emptiness filled by anger and hate. "Come on we have to go see Riku!" Kairi exclaimed. She grabbed his hand and began to pull him toward the exit. Sora shook his head refusing to be moved. "Why not?" Kairi asked disappointed.

"I don't know how long this is going to last before he comes back," Sora mumbled looking toward the sandy ground. "And I don't want you two getting excited over nothing. Nor do I want to put you in danger, Kairi."

"Who's he?" Kairi asked.

"Roxas, the guy who tried to kill you," Sora explained, "I'm lucky to even be out of that place…but I had to save you. I couldn't just sit around and watch you die. I had to do something to stop him."

Kairi smiled sadly. "At least you're here now," she said. Sora nodded. "I guess I should show you the secret place then. Since it's just going to be the two of us," she suggested with a small blush on her face. A blush also appeared on Sora's face. He hadn't expected that topic to come up.

"So you saw that…" he laughed nervously scratching the back of his neck. "What did you think…well actually I think I know what you thought," he said answering his own question. Sora smiled slyly. Kairi raised an eyebrow. Sora cleared his throat and spoke in his version of Kairi's voice, "Oh Sora! That is so cute, I love you!" It was high-pitched and girly sounding similar to a voice of a bleach blonde beach babe.

Kairi stomped on his foot angrily. Sora let out a surprised yelp hopping away from her trying to nurse his hurt foot. Kairi giggled. "I don't sound like that," she laughed walking toward him and wrapping her arms round his neck. Sora felt his face get hot, why was Kairi getting so close to him? No, he wasn't stupid; he knew exactly what Kairi was going to do. He could no longer deny the feelings between himself and Kairi. Which only made him more nervous. His nobody, Roxas, may have been a little ladies man, but Sora…had no experience at all. Sora smiled nervously as Kairi stared into his eyes. She leaned in and gently pecked his lips. Sora's face felt hotter.

"Only heaven knows how long I've been waiting for that," Sora sighed happily with a goofy grin on his face. Kairi smiled and embraced him tightly. Her real Sora was finally here. Her heart was finally at ease. Nothing could go wrong! A golden aura suddenly appeared around Sora. "Whoa," he said looking at his glowing body. He felt tingles all over his body, but they were different from the ones Kairi had been giving him. His image began to fade in and out through the golden aura. His mind felt farther and farther away from her. Sora tried to reach out for her but his arm wouldn't move.

Kairi took a step away from him. Her ignorance of the situation made her fear it. "Sora, what's happening to you?" she asked fearfully, "A-Are you going away?" Her eyes never left his golden image.

"I guess so Kairi…but don't worry I swear I'll fix everything!" Sora exclaimed as loud as he could, but it only came out as a whisper. He was finding it more and more difficult to communicate with her. Kairi shook her head; the tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. She tightly wrapped her arms around his waist as if to prevent him from leaving her again. Sora could see her small teardrops staining his shirt. He frowned. "Kairi…" he murmured unable to return her desperate hug.

"I don't want you to leave," she wailed loudly. Her tears were now falling in a gentle stream down her cheek to Sora's shirt. Sora felt his throat tighten. He felt the tears threatening to fall from his own eyes, but he strained himself to prevent them from falling. He didn't like seeing Kairi cry, but he was sure if he started crying Kairi would never cease her tears. He needed her to be aware when he left so she could defend herself. He strained himself to slowly raise his hand. Kairi grabbed his hand quickly and put it against her heart as she stared into his sad eyes. She could tell he was suffering as much as she was.

"Kairi…when I go I want you to run…and go to Riku and tell him…e-everything," Sora choked. Kairi nodded watching Sora grow more and more transparent. She couldn't let him leave like this. She forcefully grabbed his cheeks and gave him another kiss. He grinned as he disappeared. Kairi watched his grin slowly fade away to blend with the air. She wiped the tears from her eyes determined to do as Sora had instructed.

Roxas rubbed the back of his head. "What happened?" he said to himself. He thought he was alone. His eyes glanced around the Seaside shack and fell upon the image of a furious-looking Kairi. She was alive? "How are you? I thought I…wait," Roxas reasoned with himself. He remembered choking her and watching the light leave her eyes. How was she still alive? Kairi glared at him. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked naively. But Kairi didn't stick around to answer his question. She took her chance and pushed through the door of the Seaside shack and began to run toward her canoe. She wasn't going to let Roxas kill her. She had to survive and free Sora.

Roxas growled. He wouldn't let her get away. "Come back here, you bitch!" he shouted chasing her through the doorway. Kairi was halfway across the shoreline when Roxas leaped and tackled her onto the sand like she had done when they visited the island with Riku a while ago. Except this tackle was not in good spirit. She struggled to push him off but Roxas overpowered her.

"You liar!" Kairi shouted pounding on Roxas's chest out of frustration. "You're not Sora!" she screamed finally kicking him off of her. She quickly jumped to her feet and began to back away from the dangerous boy. Roxas's eyes widened. How did she find out? The Oblivion and The Oathkeeper materialized in his hands. There was no preventing her death now. She knew too much.

Kairi's steps lengthened as she tried to quickly get away without breaking into a run. She knew that would probably set him off. "I'm telling Riku!" she threatened. Her eyes were so fierce. Roxas had never seen this side of her. He hadn't realized Kairi had such a fire burning inside of her. He thought she was as simple as a fish with a peanut for a brain. It didn't matter what determination lied inside of her, she wasn't going anywhere. He would knock her unconscious, and then she couldn't tell anyone.

_**Roxas leave her alone! **_

_I don't feel like listening to you_

"Then listen to me."

Roxas paused letting his attention drift away from Kairi. The keyblades disappeared from his hands. He turned around and saw a familiar blonde staring at him. But her face wasn't happy. "N-Naminé?"

Her eyes were sad. "Roxas what you're doing is wrong…please don't kill everybody out of your anger," she pleaded. She took a step forward. Roxas saw the longing and desperation in her eyes. He knew what she wanted of him, but he just couldn't give it to her. He deserved to be avenged. He had to be avenged. Roxas frowned and shook his head. "Then I have no choice," she whispered sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked feeling the sadness radiate off of her. Naminé looked away. "Tell me, Naminé!" he pleaded stepping toward her.

"I'm returning Sora's heart to Sora," Naminé announced returning her gaze to his fierce, cerulean eyes. Roxas growled under his breath.

_**Yes!**_

"Sora, shut up!" Roxas screamed frustration pouring out of his pores. Roxas glared at Naminé. She was no friend of his."No, I won't give up his heart!" Roxas shouted turning around to run away, but Naminé was already in front of him. He stumbled backward as panic took over him. "Please," he begged, "Please just let me be somebody. Please let me avenge myself and you."

Naminé ignored his plea. "I wish I could let you have it but you just can't handle having a heart. The emotions are too much for you, and Sora needs his heart," Naminé said in a matter of fact tone. She reached out and gently grazed Roxas's arm to give him some comfort, but he jerked it away. "You'll still exist, Roxas…you just won't have control."

Roxas shook his head. "No!" he shouted pushing past her and running toward the dock. Naminé frowned.

_**No turn around go back! I want my heart!**_

_You're not going to get your heart anytime soon I still have some things to do with it first._

_

* * *

  
_

While Roxas was distracted Kairi had managed to untie her canoe and row away quickly. She looked behind her shoulder every now and then and the Sora imposter had been nowhere in sight. She was relieved. Once she reached the main island she tied her canoe back to the dock and broke into a run across the island. She had a strange adrenaline flowing through her. It was now that she was so thankful she had spent her lonely days training. She found it ironic that she was running away from a Sora imposter instead of heartless, but when life gives you lemons you might as well hold onto them.

She reached her house and pushed through the door. She turned to run up the stairs, but an idea struck her. She spun back around and locked the front door. That should buy her and Riku some time if Roxas had chased after her. She dashed up the stairs and ran down the hallway. Kairi pounded on Riku's door. "Riku!" she cried frantically, "Riku, please, please open the door!" The door swung open revealing a tired Riku.

Riku yawned and rubbed his eyes. "What is it now, Kairi?" he deadpanned. Irritation was all over his face. He was not happy to be greeted by the frantic girl in the middle of the night. He was still in a bad mood, because Kairi wouldn't take his advice and stay away from Roxas.

"It's about, Sora."

Riku sighed heavily. There it was again. The topic of discussion, that stupid boy. "Can't this wait till the morning?" he asked. She shook her head. "What did he do now try and kill you?" he asked with a little, sarcastic chuckle.

"No but Roxas did," Kairi replied with a frown. Riku's eyes widened. Perhaps this conversation wasn't a waste of his time? "Sora, he was really here…he saved me! He told me to tell you," Kairi exclaimed happily, "Sora really came back and he returned my charm. See!" Kairi reached into her pocket and pulled out her thallassa charm.

"Where is he now?" Riku asked with urgency. He now had a new goal. He had to track down Sora, and together they could put Roxas back in his rightful place. Kairi let out a sad sigh. Her gaze fell to the floor. "He's gone isn't he?" he asked with a frown.

She nodded raising her gaze from the floor."He went back to where he came from…I think he's trapped inside of Roxas," Kairi explained, "We have to save him!" She grabbed Riku's shoulders and gave him a good shake. Riku gently pushed her off of him. She was losing it and he wasn't going to stand there and be victim to her anxiety.

"But first put on a shirt and some pants," Kairi advised with a sly smile. It was fun to poke at Riku's buttons. He grumbled and looked at his boxers.

_'If you didn't want to see anything you shouldn't have woken me up in the middle of the night.'

* * *

_

_A/N: Okay there you go. I hope I'm not rushing into things. Oh and how Naminé is actually there will be explained later. So you don't have to ask about it. Lol. But Sora finally got free! Well for a couple of minutes actually, but it's better than nothing. Now Riku and Kairi are going to try and rescue him so everything will be okay! Or will it?_


	8. Trickery

_A/N: Wow it's so late. Yes I know I shouldn't be up right now but hey I'm listening to Bohemian Rhapsody I love that song by Queen. School has been swell._

_Sora: Liar_

_Me: Shut up or I'll make sure you're never freed from Roxas…good. Anyways, this will be a relatively short fan-fiction just for future reference because I've got other plans. My stupid overactive imagination and me don't get along. Lol. No it won't shut-up. Roxas take over._

_Roxas: FlowerLady-Aerith is dealing with a whore at school who-stop glaring at me! Okay, okay she does not own Kingdom Hearts all done._

_

* * *

  
_

_**A Nobody's Secret **_

_Trickery -_

_**What are you doing? Go back to Naminé! Roxas, where the hell are you going?**_

Roxas ignored Sora; instead, he continued to sprint down the cobblestone road on the Main Island. Where was he going? He hadn't the slightest clue, but he would keep running anyway. Now that Kairi knew his secret she would tell Riku and together they would somehow free Sora from his body, or Sora's body. He couldn't let that happen.

**I T' S T O O C O N FU S I N G **

"Sora!"

He froze, automatically recognizing the voice as Selphie's. He clenched his fists angrily; he didn't have time for her stupidity. He quickly turned around with a strange, newfound fury. Selphie stumbled backward sensing his angry vibe. The Oblivion and Oathkeeper appeared in Roxas's hands. He gripped them tightly. Anger and frustration were pouring out of him. Selphie squeaked staring at the foreign objects in Roxas's hands.

"Umm is this a bad time?" she asked backing away some more. Roxas laughed madly twirling his keyblades around playfully. He could tell he was scaring her. He loved the fearful look on her face, it satisfied him. Selphie bit down on her lip nervously. She turned to run, but ended up tripping over her sandals and tumbling to the ground.

_**Roxas, what are you doing? Don't you dare kill her!**__**She hasn't done anything to you!**_

Roxas lifted Selphie off of the ground by her shirt collar. "Does it look like a bad time, eh Selphie?" Roxas asked with an expression that could resemble one of a maniac, it frightened Selphie. His eyes were frightening. She struggled to get out his grasp, but he wasn't going to let go of her.

_**Roxas!**_

"I want a heart that's mine!" Roxas shouted throwing Selphie onto the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Selphie shouted, pulling her body from the cobblestone. She was quivering in fear. Bruises were already forming on her arms and legs.

Roxas raised the Oblivion over his head. Selphie screamed holding her hands in front of her face as if that would spare her. "I want a heart that's mine!" Roxas shouted again before plunging the keyblade into Selphie's unprotected chest. Her eyes widened before losing their emerald glow. Her arms dropped to her sides as she toppled to the ground.

_**Selphie! Roxas, what are you doing? You're mad!**_

Selphie's heart flew out of her chest and disappeared into the sky. Her body disappeared leaving Roxas alone again. He breathed in deeply feeling the exhilaration from the killing. It felt good to kill Selphie. He hardly knew the girl and he had just taken her heart. But his desires weren't met. He still didn't have his own heart. Frustration was growing inside of his, or Sora's heart. He felt it shaking his being.

**W H A T A M I D O I N G ? **

"Sora, man, what did you do to your hair?"

Roxas blinked. He turned around and to see Wakka and Tidus staring at him with confused expressions. He touched the top of his head. His hair felt the same. "What do you mean what did I do to my hair?" Roxas asked with a blank expression.

"Your hair is blonder than mine is," Tidus replied scratching his head, "Did Kairi make you dye it or something?" Roxas looked around for something reflective. There was a pole nearby. He glanced at it and saw, sure enough, his hair had returned to its original color. He liked his hair better blonde anyway, being a brunette did not suit him.

Roxas looked back at Wakka and Tidus. He was going to say something, but his insides began to feel strange. He hunched over with increased breathing. Everything went black for a single moment. He felt like part of his body was being ripped out of him. But he didn't scream; he was stronger than that. He wasn't as wimpy as his other. After moments of excruciating pain he opened his eyes to see Sora standing in front of him. His eyes widened. There was no way this was happening.

Sora grinned waving to his friends. "Wakka, Tidus!" he exclaimed running toward them happily. Sora's happy expression turned fearful as he realized he couldn't stop. He hollered throwing his hands in front of him to cushion the impact, but he ended up running right through them. Like a ghost. Tidus and Wakka stared at each other before returning their attention to ghostly Sora. Curious, Tidus stuck his hand through Sora's transparent body. He went right through him.

"This is weird, man," Wakka stated scratching his head. Tidus nodded backing away from the ghostly Sora.

"Wait, you have to understand! Roxas just killed Selphie and he wants to kill you too!" Sora exclaimed waving his arms wildly for emphasis. Tidus and Wakka looked at each other as if to say 'Who is Roxas?' Sora sighed. They were still as slow as usual. He supposed when they were younger he hit them on the head with his wooden sword too much. Poor, poor brain cells. He didn't know they'd actually be needed when he was fourteen. Oh well, at least they weren't mentally retarded. "That blonde boy over there is Roxas…and he just killed Selphie," Sora explained.

Tidus laughed. "No that's Sora…and so are you…wow that's strange," Tidus announced, "I think I should get more rest instead of playing Blitzball all night." Wakka agreed with Tidus and the two began to walk away. Sora changed his mind; it definitely wasn't him that had given them brain damage. It was their stupid game.

"Where do you think you're going?" Roxas growled. Sora turned to face Roxas who was now holding a single keyblade. The keyblade he wielded was none other than the dark keyblade created to unlock hearts. Sora glared at his nobody. He knew what his intentions were. He couldn't just let this happen, ghost or not.

Sora ran in front of Roxas. "You can't kill them!" he shouted extending his arms to try and block Roxas. Tidus and Wakka stared at the two Sora's not understanding what was going on.

"Shut up, Sora!" Roxas shouted, running right through the brunette. Sora growled. He turned around only to see Roxas slay both Tidus and Wakka. Two pink hearts floated up into the air disappearing with their owners. Sora clenched his fists. He couldn't do anything…he was just a ghost in this world. But he wouldn't just stand around and watch Roxas destroy everything he knew and loved. There had to be a way to prevent this.

Roxas smirked eyeing Sora. He could imagine the little wheels turning in his empty head. "So, how does it feel?" he asked sinisterly. He nonchalantly approached his other with a smirk on his face. Sora scowled.

"If you mean watching your friends be defeated one by one, it's not a good feeling," Sora replied with a glare, "Once I figure this out I'll put you back in check, Roxas."

Roxas laughed. "Don't you mean I'll put you back in check?" he asked amusedly. Sora tilted his head to the right side. He didn't understand. He was the rightful owner of his heart, that girl named Naminé had said so, what made Roxas think otherwise? Roxas stuck out his right hand staring amusedly at Sora. Sora's right hand flew out in front of him. His eyes widened. The golden aura surrounded his body once more and he disappeared.

"**What?" **

"I control you, Sora," Roxas laughed evilly, "So if you don't want me to pick off your friends one by one you can do it. I'll just watch." He laughed again.

Sora blinked his eyes trying to clear his foggy vision. He was successful, but he didn't see a dark abyss. Destiny Islands was still in clear view. He raised his left hand touching his palm with his right hand. He wasn't phasing through himself anymore, but there was only one way to make sure. Sora took a few steps back; he took in a deep breath mentally preparing himself for the pain. He jolted forward running at full speed toward the nearby pole, but instead of phasing through it like he had expected to he collided with the pole.

"Ow!" Sora cried rubbing his forehead. He could feel the bump already starting to form. How unattractive. Kairi was going to kill him. "Well at least I know I have control now!" he said with a grin. His optimism was still present despite the dark situation. He jumped up to his feet and began to run to where Kairi lived. Now that Roxas was gone and he was actually human, he could see Riku and Kairi again. Nothing could go wrong! Or at least worsen.

* * *

"Riku! Hurry! Who knows what Roxas could be doing right now!" Kairi shouted sitting on the staircase of her house. Her head was resting in her hands as she pouted anxiously. Why did Riku always take so long getting dressed? Was it really that hard to master the art of sagging pants? His outfit wasn't of priority right now they had to go save Sora! Kairi let out a frustrated sigh.

_"Kairi."_

"Riku…you-who are you?" Kairi asked staring at the blonde girl who was standing at the top of the staircase. How did she get inside? Kairi thought she looked familiar. The blonde girl laughed gently placing her finger on her mouth. Kairi was silent.

"You need to hurry and get out of here Kairi, take Riku, and go somewhere safe," the blonde girl instructed. Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"How can I trust someone I don't know? And why do we have to go somewhere safe?" Kairi retorted crossing her arms. A frown formed on her face. She didn't like this advice, in fact, she hated it! This always happened. "I'm tired of being on the sidelines!" she cried out.

"Trust yourself. There is a battle that is about to begin between light and dark…the key to Kingdom Hearts and his other side," she answered quietly.

Kairi tilted her head. She processed what the stranger was saying to her. "The key to Kingdom Hearts and his other side?" she questioned, mainly to herself. Did she mean Sora and Roxas? Kairi shook her head not wanting to listen to anymore of her advice. "I don't understan-." She was interrupted.

Sora burst through the door breathing deeply. Kairi turned around to greet yet another unexpected visitor. Hadn't she locked the door? It didn't matter; who was standing in the doorway was more important than a broken lock. "Sora!" she exclaimed happily. She leaped from the staircase and ran over to the tired boy. She quickly pulled him into a tight embrace, so happy to see him. So happy he was all right. Sora grinned staring at his princess happily. He had missed her hugs. Kairi turned to look back to where the blonde girl used to be, but she was gone. Kairi shook her head trying to remove the image from her head; she must've been imagining things. "Sora, how did you get free?" she asked forgetting about the warning from the strange girl.

"I don't know…Roxas said something and then I was here," Sora replied releasing Kairi from his grasp. He opened his mouth to speak more words of reassurance but he felt a cold blade on the back of his neck. Sora's eyes widened. He slowly turned to lock eyes with fierce aquamarine ones that belonged to his best friend. Sora laughed nervously giving Riku a small, nervous wave. "Not exactly the greeting I expected from my best friend…but it works too," he quietly chuckled wishing the keyblade would be removed from his neck.

"Riku, what're you doing!" Kairi exclaimed glaring at Riku.

Riku lowered his keyblade, The Way to Dawn, never removing his gaze from Sora. _'I'll just have to make sure this is Sora,' _Riku thought. "Sora!" he shouted thrusting his keyblade toward the brunette. It all played out in slow motion in Sora's head. He saw the keyblade coming. He quickly tried to block the attack with his own, but no matter how hard he concentrated the metal handle would not form in his hand. He panicked trying relentlessly to summon the keyblade. He was out of luck. Sora was thrown into Kairi and the two fell to the ground. Oof. Kairi squeaked painfully. She had gotten the worst of the fall and was being crushed by Sora's body.

"Sora!" she cried painfully. She wiggled trying to crawl out from under Sora's heavy body. Sora yelped quickly jumping off of Kairi. He reached down and helped her to her feet and made sure she had no scratches or bruises.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked as she examined her body. Kairi only nodded in response. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at Riku.

Riku grunted ignoring Kairi's angry gaze. "Sora, your skills are getting rusty," he stated casually. His keyblade disappeared from his hand. He smirked and gave Sora a pat on his shoulder. Sora scratched his head feeling awkward. "Well anyway, it's nice to see you," Riku said changing the subject.

"Right," Sora muttered staring at his right hand. He was still trying to call his keyblade. With each failure his disappointment grew. Why had the keyblade chosen to leave him now? "I don't understand, why can't I summon the keyblade?" he asked himself. He stared toward the heavens again searching for an answer. He thought it might work a second time. No reply. Sora sighed, he longed for the feel of the keyblade in his hand.

"Maybe it's just a side effect and it'll be back to normal tomorrow," Kairi suggested trying to lighten the mood. There was only silence between the three. This is not how Kairi had pictured their reunion. She wanted to feel their happiness, why weren't they happy? Everything was all right now, wasn't it? She decided to make another attempt at changing the subject. She let out a giggle interrupting Riku and Sora's trains of thought. "Now that you're home for good you'll have to see me in action," she said giving Sora a sly wink.

"In…action?" Sora questioned feeling his face heat up. Oh, the images that were running through his head, of Kairi, in…action.

Riku sighed. "Sora, stop picturing Kairi naked. That's not what she meant by action," he grumbled. Sora's face reddened.

Kairi smiled. Perhaps that wasn't the best conversation changer? She would try again. "…So Sora, what happened to Roxas?" she asked curiously. Sora shrugged putting his hands behind his head. "So you just appeared back in your normal body…with those clothes."

"Yeah…hey back off these clothes are 'all the rage'," Sora joked sticking out his tongue. Kairi laughed shaking her head. Sora had always been a fashion hopeless. "Umm so…what do you-."

_**Thanks, Sora**_

"Wha?" Sora mumbled. A keyblade appeared in his hand. He stared at his right hand confused. "The Kingdom Key…hey what're you-whoa!" Sora shouted spinning around and knocking down Kairi. She let out a squeak as she fell to the floor.

"Sora!" she shouted frowning at the brunette, "What was what for!"

"I-I'm sorry-whoa," Sora shouted again. He glanced down at his feet which were moving, but he wasn't giving them the commands to move. They ran toward Riku and his arms hurled the Kingdom Key toward Riku. He managed to move out of the way dodging Sora's uncontrolled attack.

"Sora, control yourself!" Riku shouted angrily. All Sora could do was stare at his two friends. He was as confused as they were. He didn't understand why his body was acting this way.

Kairi stood up rubbing her arm that had hit the ground too hard. "Sora, this isn't a very funny joke," she whined, "Just stop."

"But I can't," Sora groaned holding his head in pain. Kairi and Riku watched wide eyed. As Sora clutched his head in pain Roxas stepped outside of the brunette's body. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips. Sora was dumbstruck. Out of his own shock he tumbled to the floor landing on his behind. He was bewildered. And he felt slightly tingly all over.

Roxas grinned. "And I thought my other side would at least have some intelligence, but maybe I was wrong," he laughed. Roxas bent down over Sora and snatched the keyblade away from his grasp. Sora was still too bewildered to put up a fight. He stood up straight and turned his attention toward Riku and Kairi. "I guess you will get to witness the demise of your friends Sora…so who shall I start with? Kairi or Riku?" he announced; the evil smirk never left his face.

Sora shook his head. "No, I won't let you hurt them like you did Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus!" Sora shouted springing to his feet. Keyblade or not he could defeat Roxas…couldn't he? It was a chance he was willing to take. Sora leaped onto Roxas knocking him onto the ground. He had to protect his friends.

"Come on, Kairi," Riku said summoning his keyblade. "Sora can't do this alone."

Kairi's eyes gleamed. Riku actually wanted her to fight this time! Kairi stuck out her hand planning on fighting with…nothing. She had forgotten she didn't have a keyblade like Riku and Sora. And at the moment she didn't even have her wooden sword. Uh oh. Bam! Kairi groaned as she rubbed her head. In front of her feet was a golden, floral colored keyblade. Despite her injury, she was filled with happiness. She picked the golden keyblade off of the ground and stared at it happily. She finally had her own keyblade! She was useful! She gripped the handle lowering into her battle stance. "Let's go, Riku!" she shouted feeling empowered by her weapon. Riku rolled his eyes.

'_You give a girl a weapon and she thinks she owns the place!'_

Roxas kicked Sora off of him jumping to his feet. He hurled his keyblade at Sora who was still lying on the ground. Sora rolled out of the way barely missing Roxas's strike raid. Sora was now afraid. Without a weapon he was hopeless. Sora ran and ducked behind Riku for safety. Riku rolled his eyes. "Keyblade masters," he grumbled under his breath. Sora chuckled nervously hearing Riku's comment. He couldn't exactly consider himself a keyblade master at the moment. The keyblade wouldn't respond to him. Sora looked across the room and spotted Kairi armed with a keyblade attacking Roxas. His jaw dropped in disbelief, had he really been gone that long? Since when did Kairi know how to defend herself? And how come she could wield a keyblade and he couldn't!

Kairi blocked Roxas's attacks with her keyblade. Roxas managed to swing beyond her block. To evade his attack she jumped onto his keyblade and over his head. Roxas scowled. Kairi landed on her knees with no time for rest. Roxas swung at her again and she quickly spun around and blocked his attack. She managed to raise one leg as their keyblades clashed. She inched toward him barely able to move because of the force Roxas was exerting. She extended her leg and kicked his ankle ending their clash.

Riku ran toward Roxas seizing the opportunity to catch him off guard. He swiped at Roxas's hand knocking the keyblade away from Roxas. Roxas rolled over reaching out for the keyblade using a little technique he had stolen from Sora. The keyblade reappeared in Roxas's hands as Riku raised his keyblade to take another strike at Roxas. Roxas thrusted his keyblade upward and pierced Riku through his stomach. He slowly fell to the ground clutching his bleeding abdomen.

"Riku!" Sora cried running to his fallen friend. Kairi's eyes began to water as she stared at her injured friend, but her sadness quickly turned to anger. This was no time to cry. She growled and turned to face Roxas again. She swung wildly whacking Roxas with her keyblade. Roxas winced feeling the pain in his arm. He glared at Kairi feeling the anger swell inside of him. He ran towards her slicing her arm before she could attempt to block his attack. Kairi groaned grabbing her arm in pain. She moved her hand and saw blood covering the palm and dripping down her arm. Anger continued to grow inside of her. Despite her injury, she continued to swing at Roxas continually missing the blonde who kept moving farther and farther away from her.

"Stop running away!" Kairi cried furiously.

Roxas laughed. "You're right you should be the one running away," he chuckled. He threw his keyblade at her. Kairi managed to duck and the keyblade flew into the wall. Roxas called it back with his hand and began to swing at Kairi relentlessly. Kairi screamed covering her face with her hands as the metal blade continually hit her all over her body.

Sora leaped to his feet at the sound of Kairi's screams. "Riku, I'll be right back," Sora whispered before running toward Roxas at full speed. He wouldn't let anything happen to Kairi. He couldn't watch another of his friends be injured by Roxas's keyblade. He shoved Roxas to the floor. He snatched the keyblade back from Roxas's grasp. He grinned happily. Sweet success. Kairi smiled staring at her savior happily.

"It's not that simple, Sora," Roxas chuckled recalling the keyblade. The keyblade disappeared from Sora's grasp and reappeared in Roxas's hand. Sora growled clenching his fists. Roxas had just trampled over him and Kairi's happiness with his evil actions. Sora had had enough of his nobody. Now the anger was swelling inside of him as well. "Have you forgotten? You don't have a heart," Roxas stated, venom dripping from his words.

Sora growled. "Shut up!" he cried. Riku lifted himself from the ground clutching his stomach. The blood was still flowing between his fingers. He slowly and quietly made his way over to the scene. Roxas ran toward Sora, the Kingdom key transformed into the Dark keyblade once more. Sora stood his ground already knowing he would have to go back to the dark abyss. As long as Kairi was safe and had time to get away everything would be all right. Sora closed his eyes tightly preparing himself for defeat. He felt no pain. He heard screams, it was Kairi's voice. She was screaming for Riku. Sora quickly opened his eyes to see Riku standing in front of him with a keyblade through his chest.

"Riku!"

* * *

_A/N: Okay…so what if it's corny. Lol. Well it'll be over soon but I've got to say after this I don't think I'll try dramatic ever again. Lol. I'm much better as a humor writer if I do say myself. Aerith just can't be dramatic without being stupid. Tis sad really but I'm glad for the reviewers who are still straining themselves to read this awful fan-fiction. Thanks guys! I guess I'll give you a quote from the next chapter…I think I'll finish this up before I update my other fan-fictions since it's almost over._

"**I'm not me anymore…I'm a him." **


	9. A New Dawning

_A/N: Okay I'm in writing mood! Okay remember the quote from last chapter? No that was not a typo, I actually meant to put I'm a him. Just in case anyone noticed. Lol, anyway too the chapter I have a lot to type in my final chapters! Roxas you goodie-two-shoes take it away!_

_Roxas: Yeah whatever. I'm not forgiving you for making me the antagonist. Anyway FlowerLady-Aerith doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. I'm leaving! _

_Me: Roxas don't be like that who will do your part? Maybe I can have Sora double. _

_Sora: But I have to be me! _

_

* * *

  
_

_**A Nobody's Secret**_

_**A New Dawning **__- _

He was speechless, in pain, mournful, angry, no…enthralled. Sora stared at the dying figure that was once his best friend, Riku. His eyes were wide open. He couldn't remove them from the sight. Why was he so fascinated at the fact that his best friend, Riku, was slowly dying in front of him? The feeling was so strange. He didn't understand. He watched as Roxas quickly pulled the Dark keyblade out of Riku's chest. He was disturbed. Somehow, he actually felt like killing Riku himself…with his bare claws. Wait…claws? **Wha?**

The brunette shook his head ridding the memory of claws from his mind. He didn't understand himself. Perhaps the unavoidable, soon to come death of Riku was disturbing his mind so that he couldn't think correctly. Yes, that had to be it. Sora frowned. But why wasn't he moving an inch to help Riku?

Kairi's tears were dropping down her cheeks like rainwater. Her distress was visually shown through her face. Her eyes became fierce as a lion's. The hatred was seeping out of her eyes toward Roxas relentlessly. This was a far cry from the Kairi's usual behavior. A Princess of Heart felt no hate, but yet she felt extreme hatred. And she didn't even care. She raised her keyblade hurling it through the air in Roxas's direction. Perfect hit, square in his chest. But it didn't go through his flesh as she had so desperately wanted it to. She had lacked the strength. That wasn't the only problem with her action. She had overlooked the fact she couldn't recall her keyblade once it had been knocked out of her hands, because she wasn't a keyblade master. Her tears were fogging her vision and her mind. She wasn't thinking straight.

Roxas ignored the pity throw; it might have hit him, but it was a throw from Kairi. This meant it had very little impact. He barely felt the measly keyblade touch the surface of his skin. Pathetic. _'What a waste of a keyblade. Only Riku would give a keyblade to such a weakling,' _he thought rolling his eyes. She may have trained in Riku and Sora's absence but Kairi was still weak. "What was that?" he asked mockingly, "Is that supposed to be the Save Riku throw? Well it's too late he's going to die!" Roxas laughed madly again. He was winning.

"No!" Kairi screamed. She ran over to his side landing on her knees. She held him tightly ignoring the blood that was pouring from his stomach wound and now his chest wound. Her arm had already stopped bleeding. Riku kneeled down to the ground clutching his chest with his hand. He barely noticed Kairi was there trying to comfort him as he inched toward the doors of death. Riku didn't know whether to thank or curse the blonde nobody. He chose neither choice; instead his last breaths were given to laughter.

Sora's eyebrows scrunched together. Why was Riku laughing? This wasn't funny. He was dying…yet he was laughing about it? Maybe he was feeling delirious? "Riku, are you okay?" he asked cautiously. He took a step forward and reached out for Riku, but he found he was scared to touch him. Something was stopping him. Still his hand remained floating in the air with no destination.

"What do you think, Sora?" Riku asked jokingly. He turned his head to lock eyes with his worried friend. "Are you always this oblivious…wait why do I even bother to ask?" he laughed, "Anyway I couldn't just let you die, you that would've meant Roxas would fade away as well but I couldn't let that happen."

"He-what Riku you're crazy!" Sora exclaimed clenching his fists angrily. "You could've let this end! But instead you killed yourself?" he shouted outraged. He couldn't face Riku's amused eyes. He turned his gaze toward the blood stained floor. His body was shaking from his own rage. He couldn't believe Riku would do something so, so stupid!

Riku chuckled lightly, but the laughter was finally getting to him. He clutched his wound tighter feeling his lungs burning from the inside. Oxygen was escaping him rapidly. "There's a reason behind everything, and you'll find out this one soon enough," Riku quietly explained trying to reserve his oxygen. Sora bit down on his lip. He couldn't see how Riku's death would lead to something good or even worthy of Riku's death. What was Riku trying to tell him? His train of thought was interrupted by another of Kairi's pain-filled screams for Riku.

Sora's head quickly lifted up only to catch a small glimpse of the light blue wisps of light surrounding Riku. He watched his best friend become engulfed and disappear, the light particles floating up into the air and disappearing through the ceiling. "Riku," Sora whispered falling to his knees still watching the ceiling. He couldn't feel sad. Something was nagging at his conscience, something vengeful and bloodthirsty. **What is this?**

Kairi lowered her arms finally realizing she was hugging the air. Her head dropped down and her eyes closed tightly. Warm tears were falling onto the floor. She had lost someone dear to her, and this time he wasn't going to return to her, ever. Not even if he wanted to return. He was gone forever. "You monster!" she shouted through her tears. She didn't bother to raise her head. She couldn't make herself look at the face of the one who killed one of her best friends.

"I'm just doing something that should've been done in the first place," Roxas grumbled watching Kairi's movements. He was once again fascinated by her. To see such pain and even hear it through her voice. It was something new to him. He cleared his mind. He had to remember his motivation. Sora. He didn't care if he ended up destroying himself, he just wanted Sora gone. He wasn't feeling homicidal, he was feeling unadulterated hatred. A form of hatred he couldn't explain. Why should he have to suffer an existence through another? Why was he created the nobody and Sora the somebody? It wasn't fair. He was better than Sora!

His cerulean eyes explored the room for the first time. They were in Kairi's living room, or at least what was left of Kairi's living room. In battle most of it had been destroyed. Lamps were broken on the ground, there were holes in the wall, wallpaper was peeling off, picture frames had been shattered, furniture was overturned; it was terrible. There was one spot that had not been touched, though. In the very center of the room, there was a simple portrait hanging on the war-torn wall. The picture featured Sora giving Kairi devil horns with his index fingers as he grinned his normal, cheesy grin. Kairi was oblivious to to the devil horns and was smiling sweetly. She looked charming. Her hair was shorter then. Riku was behind the two, since he was the tallest, he only smirked. His hair was also shorter then. When the picture was taken he was probably between chuckles. Roxas scowled. _Something so pure_

Roxas shook his head snapping out of his trance. He wasn't having second thoughts, not after coming this far. "Hey Sora, how about I eliminate Kairi next," Roxas taunted reaching out to grab the unsuspecting princess, but instead he was knocked onto the ground. Sora had leaped onto his back and pushed him into the floor. How did Sora get behind him so quickly?

"Kairi, run!" Sora shouted struggling to keep Roxas pressed on the ground. His nobody was putting up a good fight. Kairi turned to run away, but she hesitated staring at the two wrestling on the ground. If she lost Sora she wouldn't be able to breathe. She couldn't lose him too. "Kairi! You heard me didn't you? Run!" Sora shouted again finding it harder and harder to keep Roxas pinned to the ground.

Kairi stubbornly shook her head. "I won't leave your side again!" she cried standing her ground. She wasn't about to leave Sora to die alone. She would stay and help him. She didn't care if he didn't have a heart to help him wield the keyblade. Together they were invincible. She just wanted her Sora.

Sora growled angrily. Why wasn't she listening to him? He stood up pulling Roxas up with him. He took the blonde and threw him into a wall hoping that would buy him some time. If Kairi wouldn't go on her own he would have to force her to a safe place. He wouldn't let Kairi get hurt, no matter what. Yes, his plan was pefect. He would put Kairi somewhere safe and hidden, then fight Roxas to get him in check again. After the battle he would ask King Mickey about bringing Riku back and then they could all have a happy ending. It would work. He grabbed Kairi's hand and dashed out of her house leaving Roxas to recover from the throw. Hopefully, with the time opening he could get Kairi away and hidden.

Her amethyst eyes scanned the back of his head as if trying to burrow down into his thoughts. Where was he going? What was he trying to do? Why wouldn't he just let her help him fight Roxas? Why did he always have to do things by himself? She wouldn't get in his way this time. She could fight! She had trained so hard. Besides, there was no safe place on the island… maybe he was going to send her away?

"Kairi, you have to stay hidden," Sora whispered. He stopped in front of a pair of large, wooden doors on the ground. "I don't want you getting hurt, so stay in here until I come and get you," he instructed. Sora let go of Kairi's hand and bent down to the ground. His palms were sweaty, but hopefully that wouldn't prevent him from opening the doors. He tugged on the rusty, black handles pulling up the wooden doors to reveal a small, square pit in the ground. There were several of these pits all over the island. They were used for dangerous weather conditions. This was a dangerous condition so he figured it would be all right to hide Kairi down there.

Kairi coughed trying not to suck in the dust that had been released into the air when Sora opened the twin doors. He hadn't noticed. Kairi stared at her Sora with eyes filled with concern. There was definitely something bothering him; she could feel it. She knew he wasn't being bothered only by Roxas. There was something else on his mind. Sora turned to face Kairi. She could see it. He gently grabbed her hands and placed her in front of the pit. He helped her step down as he lowered her into the pit. He didn't want her getting anymore injuries.

She landed gracefully inside of the pit. A frown found its way onto her face. She looked up to Sora with desperate eyes. "Sora, please don't leave me again!" Kairi pleaded, "Let me go with you! I can fight, just let me help you!" She cried as she hugged her arm. Sora got down on his hands and knees so he wouldn't end up falling inside the pit along with Kairi. He wouldn't be able to handle leaving her if he did.

"I can't let you go with me," Sora replied, "I can't endanger…if anything happened to you I couldn't forgive myself. So please Kairi just stay here for me, I swear I'll come back." A worried expression was pasted to her face and refused to remove itself. Sora sighed and frowned. "Kairi can't I see a smile?" he pleaded as he caressed her cheek.

"I don't know," Kairi mumbled burying her head into his arm. "Last time you promised me something it took such a long time to come true…and it wasn't even real. Is this even real?" she asked quietly.

Sora frowned again petting Kairi's head with his other hand. He had lowered his entire body onto the ground. "Kairi, I can't give you a time, all we have is our promise," Sora whispered trying to soothe her worries. Kairi nodded finally releasing his arm. She reached into her brown bag that was attached to her hip. She pulled out her thallassa shell and gave Sora a small smile.

"You need this back then," she said slipping it into his gloved hand. "Come back to me soon and don't leave me down here," Kairi stated crossing her arms with playful indignation. Sora laughed and nodded. He started to pull away planning on closing the doors to secure her safety, but Kairi gripped his sleeve. Sora swallowed the nervous spit that was gathering inside of his mouth. He shouldn't, no matter how much he wanted to. That would only make things harder for Kairi and himself. He couldn't resist, how could he resist? Her eyes were begging him. This was just a test; yes a pitiful test that he was…failing miserably. She was so close; all he would have to do was bend down slightly. No! He would control his emotions…that were getting out of hand.

_I can't… Please don't hate me_

There was silence between the two. For a reason unknown Kairi felt as though this would be the last time she saw Sora. She felt the pressure in her throat and her eyes watering from trying to resist the urge to cry. She wanted this to be a happy moment. She couldn't let the last thing he saw of her be tears. She glanced up into his bright, cerulean eyes and smiled genuinely. He grinned at her. "Goodbye, Sora," Kairi whispered forcing the words out of her mouth. She released his sleeve. Sora leaned down and kissed Kairi on her lips before she could move away. She was so overwhelmed that she couldn't hold it in any longer; she began to cry. Sora smiled weakly as he gently wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"I'll be back so don't cry," Sora whispered removing his body from the ground. She waved sadly watching as he closed the doors quietly. She didn't want to miss a thing. Once the doors were closed, Sora turned around to meet with the cold blade of the Oblivion. "You know that isn't fair Roxas," he said pretending to pout. There was no emotion in his words.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Just go quietly and I won't hurt her…yet," Roxas hissed. He was tired of Sora's antics. It was time to end this. Sora growled with an animalistic tone. He didn't like to be told what to do. His eyes flashed yellow for a split second. Roxas blinked. "What did you-?" he mumbled. Sora shoved Roxas to the ground knocking the Oblivion out of his hands.

"You won't touch her," Sora hissed standing in front of the doors where Kairi was waiting. He felt the anger begin to gather inside of him. He also felt a strange emptiness growing along with it. **What was this feeling?**

Roxas jumped back to his feet deciding to forget about the flash of yellow. "I'll do as I please, remember Sora, I'm the one with the heart. I have the power now," Roxas stated sinisterly. He reached out for the Oblivion that quickly returned to his grasp. Sora narrowed his eyes. He was tired of being reminded he didn't have a heart. Did it really matter who had his heart? He didn't need a stupid heart; he liked it better without one.

**What is wrong with me?**

Roxas shook his head and growled angrily. "Stop daydreaming, idiot!" he shouted hurling the Oblivion key toward Sora. Upon reflex Sora raised his hand and knocked it out of the air. He watched as it fell to the ground making a clack when it found the cobblestone. Roxas was speechless. He didn't know Sora could do that to a strike raid. Sora was shocked as well, but for different reasons. His fingers were gone; they had been replaced by black claws. His hands were black and the color was creeping up his arms. His eyes widened. What was happening to him?

Kairi hadn't heard anything; she was worried. She reached up and gently pushed the doors open so she could hear what was going on outside. She heard shouting and a clack coming from the keyblade being thrown to the ground. She was curious. Kairi pushed the doors open completely. She pulled herself up the side and poked her head over the ground to watch. She watched Roxas and Sora, but there was no fighting going on they were just staring at each other. Why were they just staring at each other? She glanced at Sora, he was turning black.

Sora bit his bottom lip forcing himself to look at Roxas. He had to get out of here. He felt himself fading away to his anger. "I don't think now is a good time," he mumbled turning away from Roxas. He stared at his changing arms. It looked like it had been painted black. He could feel energy seeping off of him. He could visually see wisps of black and gray coming off of his arms. It was scaring him.

Roxas let out another growl. He angrily kicked the ground knocking a cobblestone out of its place. "Why am I _your _other? We're nothing alike! You're the most ignorant, absent-minded being on this world!" Roxas shouted furiously. He threw down the Oblivion and fell onto the ground landing on his bottom. He glared at the floor. He hated this.

Sora glanced back at Roxas from across his shoulder. He glared at his other. No one called him ignorant and absent-minded unless it was Donald, and even that was only sometimes. "Shut up!" Sora hissed turning around completely and disappearing in a quick burst of black and gray. Roxas looked around; he felt himself begin to panic. Where had his other gone too? He felt sharp objects tearing into his back. Roxas screamed feeling his flesh being ripped apart. They felt like large needles were being pushed into his skin. He felt himself be thrown by a powerful blow to the back. He landed on his side; the blood was already staining his torn jacket. Roxas turned his head to see his attacker, it was Sora? Sora's arms were completely black and the color was spreading to his chest. His eyes were yellow and soulless. There was no gleam. It was like staring into a yellow abyss. They appeared hollow.

"How?" Roxas mumbled only able to say that much, "What happened to you, Sora?"

**I'm not me anymore…I'm a him. **

Sora shook his head letting out another fierce, animalistic growl. "I'm not me anymore! You took that away!" Sora screaming falling to his knees. He screamed to the heavens in frustration. He clenched his fists; the claws on his hands did not hurt him. They simply phased through the darkness his hand had become. Roxas slowly stood up and began to walk toward Sora. "Get away!" Sora cried. A black aura appeared around him, it was powerful the wisps are black and gray were wildly leaving his body. His energy had peaked. He let out another frustrated scream and it surged blasting Roxas back onto the ground.

Kairi's eyes were wide. "Sora," she gasped pulling herself out of her shelter. She had to help him somehow. He was turning into a heartless. She would never forget the sight of the heartless. The yellow eyes, black body. She couldn't let that happen to Sora. She didn't understand why this wasy happening. "Why are you…"

* * *

_A/N: There's the update...it took forever. I ran into a lot of barriers, but now I think I have it all planned out. Well anyway leave a review if you can. _


	10. This is Goodbye

_A/N: This is the last chapter. I figured I could wrap it all up in one final blow! Lol that sounds pretty violent doesn't it? Besides I'm so excited and ready to work on my next fan-fiction anyway. To be honest I don't really like how my golden idea turned out, though this last chapter should be awesome if you ask me! _

_Roxas: Nobody asked you _

_Me: Don't get smart with me Roxas I'll kill you off! Yeah that's what I thought silence. Anyways before his interruption like I was saying last chapter. This was a pretty short fan-fiction one of the shortest I've ever written, lol then again I haven't exactly written a lot. Well anyway enjoy this last piece of the puzzle and I sincerely hope all your questions will be answered! If you have anymore you can always review me or pm me and I'll get back to you as fast as I can! Disclaimer Roxas! _

_Roxas: FlowerLady-Aerith does not own Kingdom Hearts. If she did Naminé and Roxas's tales would be in laymen's terms. _

**OFFICIALLY EDITED!!!**_  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_**A Nobody's Secret **_

_- This is Goodbye_

_**How could you? **_

"Why are you turning heartless, Sora?" Kairi asked in a frightened voice. Sora glanced toward her revealing his cold, lifeless yellow orbs. Half of his face had already been tainted by the black disease. It scared her. Kairi took a step back cautiously. "Sora, what's wrong with you?" she asked her voice trembling at his cold stare.

Sora smiled weakly. "Nothing is wrong Kairi, just go back into the shelter and stay there until I say come out," he instructed with a wave of his claws. He was attempting to say 'go along' without actually saying the words. He felt his voice growing hoarse and he didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was.

Kairi glared. Her fear was soon replaced by her own frustration. Why did this always happen? She would not leave this time, no matter how much he pleaded with her. She was going to help him get through this. She saved him once she could save him again, surely. Kairi shook her head. "No, I won't leave you," she said sternly. He wouldn't hurt her; she was certain. Kairi took in a deep breath and started walking toward Sora. By this time his physical appearance was rapidly changing. The dark aura was pouring out of him. The heartless color had spread to his entire body covering his clothes in the dark matter. Kairi frowned. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile. She knew how he loved her smiles. "Sora, we can get through this if we stick together. Riku would've wanted it that way," Kairi stated assuringly.

Sora knocked Kairi's hand off of him. Her touch made his flesh sting. "What do you know about what Riku wants?" Sora retorted. His words were dripping with anger. He growled at her fiercely. Kairi let out a quiet, frightened squeak. With lightning speed his arms shot out and shoved Kairi onto the ground. He enjoyed hearing the sound of her body hit the floor. Kairi quietly whimpered to herself as she slowly stood up. There was a large bruise on her forehead from the impact. How could he do that to her? Sora's anger quickly faded. He slowly backed away from her staring at his claws. "I am so sorry, I-I didn't mean too…" he stuttered.

Roxas sneered; their behavior was sickening to him. It was just like somebodies to act all lovey dovey in the worst of circumstances. It was pathetic. "Oh, Sora!" he called playfully, but the sinister undertone was still there. Sora turned his head in time only to catch the white flash of the Oathkeeper as it was shoved into his chest. An eruption of blood poured to the ground. His expressionless eyes slowly closed as he groaned and tumbled to the ground.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed rushing to his side. "Sora!" she cried the tears were already pouring down her face like a heavy spring storm. Had she lost him again? Had she really lost him forever? "No! You have to live!" she pleaded shaking him. Blood was getting all over her pink dress and hands. She caressed his cheek allowing her tears to fall onto his dark skin. "Please, Sora. I can't live without you," she whispered sadly.

"Don't call to him, _princess_,he's already passed and soon enough he'll fade away," Roxas laughed as he yanked the Oathkeeper out of his other's chest. Kairi clenched her fists and closed her eyes tightly in anger. She was so furious! She let out a frustrated scowl. There was no way she was going to let Roxas get away with this. He would suffer.

"You," she hissed in a low growl. She had the ferocity of a lioness sneaking up on its prey. Roxas froze; he hadn't expected such a sound to come from such a pure princess. "You killed my Sora!" she screamed. The Floral Serenity, Kairi's keyblade, appeared in her hand in a flash of pink light. She lowered her center of gravity and prepared for battle never removing her glare from Roxa's body.

"H-How did you summon your keyblade?" Roxas asked flabbergasted by the sight. Kairi only growled in response as she began to swing her keyblade wildly in his direction. Roxas hadn't been aware that she could have such rage. She was actually making him worry. He hadn't accounted for this in his plan. Roxas tried his best to avoid her random swinging, but it was so reckless he didn't know how to dodge her attacks.

Kairi hit him over and over and over. She heard him yelp and cry but she continued. Kairi breathed deeply. She was fueled only by the power of revenge. There was nothing that could stop her. "You will suffer!" she cried hoarsely through her angry tears. She acted on instinct with her attacks. Suddenly she knew how to do an aerial combo spin. She was pushing Roxas back. She kicked high in the air and knocked Roxas off his feet; he fell to the ground with a rather loud cracking sound erupting from his spine. Roxas groaned instantly feeling the intense pain. He was unable to move. She slowly approached his fallen body. She hovered over him with her keyblade held over her head. "Die!" she cried lowering her keyblade to make the last blow.

The moment played in slow motion for Kairi. She felt gravity rapidly pulling down her keyblade, but in her mind it was moving so slowly. She saw his demise play over and over inside of her head. She could taste the blood in the air that would be coming from him. But her victory was ruined. A flash of black swooped by in the last moments of her thrust knocking Roxas's body away from her. Her keyblade struck the cobblestone becoming wedged inbetween two stones. She let out a frustrated cry. Kairi looked to where Roxas's body had been moved, but she could barely see his body beyond the black flashes. He was being assailed by the strange, black mass. She shook her head. "I'm not done with you yet," she grumbled tugging at her keyblade.

Roxas let out screams of pain. He felt the needles digging into his skin and ripping up his flesh everywhere on his body. He was being injured at such a speed he felt the pain of every slice all at once. Roxas closed his eyes tightly to avoid seeing the random slices on his flesh; he was scared. "Please stop, beast!" Roxas cried. He couldn't move. As quick as the attack had begun it ended. Roxas opened his eyes to meet with two perfectly shaped yellow, soulless orbs surrounded by darkness. The darkness formed to create the body of Sora. Roxas's eyes widened. There was no way. It wasn't possible. "Sora, y-you…" he stuttered unable to get the words out.

"Your worst nightmare came true, eh, Roxie?" Sora laughed. But it wasn't his laugh. His laugh was filled with a childish like innocence. This Sora's laugh was malicious and dark. His voice was different. Roxas could feel the hate dripping off of Sora's words. He knew what it was; it was the voice of a fallen one. Sora was no longer in the realm of light, and that was Roxas's fault. He had created a heartless. The torture was seeping off of him. This wouldn't end well.

Kairi gasped upon seeing Sora's appearance and hearing his voice. She ceased her tugging on her keyblade and began walking toward the scene. It was impossible. Her keyblade disappeared. She could feel the darkness flowing off of him. She felt his hopelessness. Sora had never been so far in the darkness. She didn't know if she could save him from himself this time, but she had to try. "Sora, is that you?" she asked quietly. She cautiously approached the new Sora being as gentle as she could. She gently brushed his arm but her gentle touch caused him pain.

Sora growled turning and attempting to slice off Kairi's face. She could see the blood on his claws as she quickly back out of the way of his swing and fell onto the ground. She quickly sat up tucking her knees under her body for safety. She didn't want Sora grabbing her; he wasn't himself. She banged her fist on the cobblestone. "No," she whispered trying to prevent more tears, "I won't believe this!"

"Believe it girlie, because this isn't any dream," Sora said coldly and very bluntly. Kairi felt her eyes watering.

'_This can't be real!'_

"Now go unless you want to be sliced in half as well," Sora advised, "My fight isn't with you."

**He loved me…or at least I thought he did**

Kairi quickly scrambled to her feet. She jolted toward him suddenly filled with a burst of determination. "Sora! You have to remember!" she pleaded grabbing the cloth of his black clothing. She gave him a light shake staring straight into his meaningless eyes. "Please!" she cried. Sora growled. He swung his right hand with immense force and threw her back into the underground shelter. She landed on her back being knocked unconscious.

"Now that that nuisance is gone I can finish you off," Sora hissed cocking his head to the left to see Roxas slowly standing to his feet.

"Not if I kill you first," Roxas declared hesitantly. Sora stared at him. Roxas could feel his mocking through his blank stare. He now regretted speaking up.

Sora smirked. "Is that a promise?" he taunted. He didn't give Roxas time to respond to his sarcastic question. Sora thrust his right hand out in front of him. The black and grey wisps of energy flowed out of his hand. Countless purple and black orbs appeared in the air behind the heartless boy. Roxas stared in awe as various kinds of heartless formed out of the orbs. Sora gave each heartless various commands and then turned his attention back to Roxas. The smirk was still pasted on his dark face. Maybe he shouldn't have doubted his other?

'_Can I really fight off both Sora and thousands of heartless? No, I have to do it. I'll do it for Naminé!' _

"_Please Roxas, stop while you are ahead."_

Roxas blinked his eyes. Was that her voice that he had heard? He gazed around searching for any sign of a white dress but he found none. He decided to ignore the voice. He was probably just hearing things; Kairi had hit him in the head a couple of times so that was probably why. Roxas returned his focus to Sora. "Yes, that's…a promise," Roxas muttered staring directly into Sora's shining yellow eyes.

"Good," Sora murmured maliciously. He would enjoy ripping Roxas limb from limb with his own claws. He was already addicted to the feel of blood dripping off the ends of his claws. He smirked. Sora raised his hand and licked Roxas's blood off of each of his claws. Roxas stood his ground, slightly disgusted. Without warning Sora ran into action with such speed and animalistic movement it took Roxas a while to realize what was happening. Before he was halfway toward Roxas he disappeared in a flash. All at once heartless came flying at him; he was certainly out-numbered. The odds were against him. If he fought it was more than likely he would lose the little amount of life he had left in him. Sora's claw attack and Kairi's swings had already worn him out. He was slowly losing energy. But he had to do this. He had to do it for Naminé; he would prove to her he could handle the emotions of having a heart. He would avenge her death. She was his only motivation. In his head he saw her smiling at him like she always had. When she was alive he had loved her smile.

Roxas summoned the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper. He gripped them tightly bracing himself for battle. "I won't be defeated," Roxas growled. Sora appeared in front of him, but before he could attack Roxas's kicked him in his torso sending him back a couple of feet. This gave him enough time to hurl the Oathkeeper toward Sora to try and end it all. Surely Sora couldn't survive another stab.

Sora turned to see a flash of the Oathkeeper head toward him. He acted fast. He stuck out his claws catching the Oathkeeper in mid-flight. Roxas was shocked; how could he do that? Sora grinned evilly turning the keyblade around and hurling it toward Roxas. Roxas put his arms out in front of him to try and do the same, already knowing he probably wouldn't. **Time stopped.** Roxas stood in awe staring at the paused Oathkeeper. It was as if it was just floating in the air in front of him. His surroundings faded to black. Roxas looked around curiously. White suddenly stripped across the alternate universe stripping the area. He looked around stumbling backward. He was scared and confused. He couldn't take anymore surprise tonight. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a glowing white figure. Roxas grinned. He turned to lock eyes with the gentlest crystal blue he had ever seen. He reached out to touch her but something was stopping him.

"Roxas, drop your keyblade," she commanded. He was taken aback. Had Naminé just asked him to die? He wasn't about to lose this battle; he wanted control! "Please Roxas, you have too, you can't win against your other. He sent the Oathkeeper toward you, so when you leave you'd be in the realm of light like me. We can be together Roxas," she explained, almost pleading with him to surrender.

"Together?" Roxas mumbled staring at Naminé with begging eyes. She nodded. There was nothing he wanted more than to be at her side, but he had a duty to do. How could he betray his long drawn out plan to finally avenge himself? He had gotten so far. He could do this. But she was asking him to give all of that up to be with her. Roxas closed his eyes. _'I know what I have to do.' _He opened his eyes and smiled at Naminé. He made his decision.

"See you then, Roxas," she whispered disappearing. All in a flash the color came back and the Oathkeeper flew at normal speed. Roxas's closed his eyes as he braced himself for impact.

'_See you then, Naminé'_ In an instant the Oathkeeper flew through his chest. Roxas gasped for air before falling limp. His eyes closed. The Oblivion dropped to the cobblestone with a clanking sound and disappeared. A white light engulfed Roxas as he descended toward the ground. His body disappeared into the white lights. They floated toward heaven never touching the ground.

Sora smirked watching as the lights disappeared into the sky. "A fitting ending," he muttered. He shook his head. He was just a bit disappointed that Roxas didn't put up more of a fight. He walked over to the Oathkeeper lifting it from the ground. He inspected the blade. "No blood too, I forgot the Oathkeeper isn't a weapon of destruction," he laughed raising the blade in the air. The blade was shining in the light of the coming sunrise.

Tears suddenly formed in his yellow orbs. Sora let out a low, frustrated growl. The urge to kill was in his thoughts; it had become his very being. That wasn't Sora. Sora couldn't live like this. He wouldn't kill people for pleasure, he couldn't; Sora wasn't a heartless he was just a fallen keyblade master. Wasn't he? The feeling of being torn between himself was unbearable. He fell to his knees dropping the Oathkeeper beside him. "Why is it like this!" he screamed holding his head in frustration. He felt his body shake. Sora was losing the ability to control his urges. He smelt blood in the air, the screams of the townspeople as their hearts were being stolen by his heartless were like music to his ears, and he wanted to the torment to continue. Sora began screaming again.

"Sora!"

He didn't hear her through his own screams. Kairi had returned to consciousness. She felt his pain surging through her body. Kairi jumped out of the pit and ran toward her Sora at full speed. "Sora!" she shouted again before throwing herself at him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso comforting him. She felt his tears fall on her arms as he screamed, growled, and cried. She could tell that her touch was still bringing him pain, but this time he hadn't tried to push her away. Her Sora was still in there somewhere. She could bring him back. "I'm going to help you, Sora. We can do it together," she cooed quietly. His screams slowly began to quiet down to small whimpers. Kairi smiled and held him tightly.

"Why are you doing this for me, Kairi? I'm a heartless…it's too dangerous for you to be near me. I'm too unstable," Sora whispered. Despite his own discomfort he gently placed his clawed hands on her arms returning her comfort.

"Because I love you, simple as that. Don't try and question it because you won't understand. I waited for you for so long because I can't live without you," Kairi explained, "And just because you're a heartless doesn't change my love. It only makes me want to help you more. So if you'll please just let me help you we can get through this, Sora." Kairi gently laid her head on the back of his neck ignoring the scent of blood that was all over him.

Sora sighed. "But Kairi, some things can't be fixed. Not everything has a solution," Sora answered quietly. She didn't seem to notice. Sora sighed again. He knew there was nothing that could be done about his condition. He knew she secretly had the same understanding, or at least he hoped she did. Kairi was just so stubborn it made everything harder for him. His eyes met with the shine of the Oathkeeper in the rising sun. An idea popped into his head. "It may not be a weapon of destruction…but it can be used like one," Sora whispered examining the silver blade. He lifted the keyblade from the ground and stared at it with such a longing intensity. Kairi released him from his hug and slowly crawled in front of him curious as to what he was going to do.

**Time to End it **

Sora raised the blade above his chest preparing to stab himself. If he did it correctly the light from the Oathkeeper should completely destroy his being. Sora closed his eyes tightly. "Goodbye," he whispered about lower the blade, but Kairi grabbed his arm preventing him from moving it.

"Sora! What are you doing?" she cried. The tears were already falling once again. His eyes opened to the sight of a distraught Kairi. Sora frowned. He hated seeing her cry, especially so much in one night.

"K-Kairi," he stuttered. "You should go back to the pit, I don't want you see this," Sora pleaded trying to push her away. He didn't want to see her in such pain. He didn't want to imagine what effects seeing him kill himself will have on her. It was better if she didn't witness his death. It was better she leave him somewhat content with their standing. He wanted her to have a happy memory of him when he was gone.

"We can do this together! Didn't you hear me? We'll go to King Mickey! I'm sure he can help you," Kairi exclaimed desperately.

Sora frowned. He would regret this later. "Okay…let's go find a gummi ship out of here," Sora mumbled gently grabbing Kairi's hand. Kairi smiled relieved. Sora couldn't leave her; she wouldn't be able to bear that pain.

"Okay," she agreed tightening her grip on his claws. Together they walked toward the Gummi Hangar of Destiny Islands. It had only been built last year, but it was empty. Most of the natives had been either taken by Sora's heartless or were in hiding so they wouldn't be taken by Sora's heartless. Sora didn't know his way around so Kairi led Sora to the gummi ship that was planned to fly to Disney Castle. She was filled with excitement. She was so happy she had prevented another sad ending. There would be no more losses; they could live together for as long as they lived. Once Sora was healed he could even regain the keyblade and become one with the realm of light. They could get his heart back since Roxas was now gone.

Kairi glanced over at Sora expecting to feel the same happiness from him, but she didn't feel anything at all. He almost wore a pained expression, but it was hard to tell through his expressionless orbs."Sora, is there something bothering you?" Kairi asked gently. A small frown formed on her face.

Sora laughed. "Of course not Kairi, let's get going okay! You don't mind driving do you? It seems the pilots have abandoned ship," he joked, "And I can't exactly do it with these claws."

Kairi laughed and nodded. "Leave it to me," she replied happily, "Will meet you on the gummi ship, Sora." She leaned over and kissed Sora's darkened face. Kairi didn't see his frown. She quickly boarded the gummi ship and headed toward the cockpit. It was a fairly small ship. There were various windows everywhere. There was also a storage compartment in the back of the ship. She figured this ship was only for transporting goods rather than passengers. She had taken Gummi's Ed so she knew exactly how a gummi ship worked and what kinds of gummi ship existed.

_I'll forgive Sora _

Sora stood outside of the gummi ship. He could see Kairi's auburn hair shaking as she moved around the cockpit seat. He smiled weakly. She was so beautiful. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the mission at hand. With Sora's vast knowledge of a gummi ship's controls he knew about the backup engine button. He couldn't face King Mickey. Sora was already aware there was no way he could be healed. He was destined to be a heartless forever unless he ended it right now. It would be best for this world and the others if he didn't exist. But if Kairi spoke another word to him he wouldn't be able to go through with it. He couldn't hurt her. He couldn't see her cry again. So, he would have to send her away. Sora located the special button. He raised his hand to send her to Disney Castle. _'Goodbye, Kairi. I love you'_ he thought quickly pressing the button and taking a couple of steps back. Sora chuckled to himself. Why was Kairi so gullible when it came to things like this? She was so trusting. Nevertheless, he felt so guilty. He felt dirty for doing this to Kairi. Now not only would Riku be gone, but he wouldn't be with her either. Hopefully Donald and Goofy could keep her company. They were good friends to him so he knew they would do the same for her. Hopefully she would forgive him. Hopefully she could get past the pain of losing him.

Kairi heard the roar of the engines. What was going on? She hadn't started the gummi ship. Why wasn't Sora onboard? She quickly jumped out of her seat and rushed to a window. Outside she saw Sora waving goodbye. "No," she whispered painfully. She frantically began banging on the window. "Sora!" she screamed.

Sora grinned. "Kairi, please forgive me," he whispered placing a single claw on his lips to silent her screams. He extended his hand and summoned the Oathkeeper. He didn't want her hopelessly searching for him, so he would have to end her wondering now. She would have to see him die. It was the only way to prevent her from coming back to Destiny Islands. It was the only way. "I love you," he whispered staring directly at Kairi. He gazed into her eyes as the ship began to pull away from the dock.

Kairi was crying once again. She felt a pain in her heart that was immense. She knew what he was about to do. "Don't," she cried tears uncontrollably flowing down her rosy cheeks. She was helpless. Sora raised the Oathkeeper above his chest preparing to stab himself. He stared at his Kairi. She was still beautiful through her tears; he wanted to remember her when he was dead. He took one last breath and plunged it into his chest. Kairi screamed for him as she was taken away by the autopilot on the gummi ship.

_Why did you do that Sora? _

_Why couldn't you stay with me? _

_We would have been happy…_

_I would have been happy. _

_Why Sora? _

_Was it really that hard to stay? _

A young woman stood stiffly as she stared at the large, porcelain fountain. She watched as water spurted out flawlessly clear. Her face was pale and blank. Her eyes were a cloudy, amethyst color. Any on-looker could tell they had once been full of happiness and life. But they were dead now and beyond resurrection. She showed no signs of joy, happiness, or anything for that matter. She could pass for the face of death. Her auburn hair fell to her waist; it was very straight and stringy completing her death look. The stringy look was mainly because of the rain shower that was crashing down on her head. She stood there not even noticing the raindrops, almost immune to nature's changes. Nothing would move her from that spot. It was special.

Rain droplets slid down her creamy, pale skin forming together to drench her peach gown. The gown was a long, plain, and flowing. The sleeves were short and puffed at the shoulder. It covered the tops of her feet, which was the reason there were mud stains all over the bottom. But it didn't matter to her. She kept her eyes focused on only one object near the porcelain fountain; it was a large stone that held an engraved message.

_**For my beloved Sora **_

_**Keyblade Master or not **_

_**Dead or Alive **_

_**I will always love you **_

The woman dropped down to her knees creating more mud splashes all over her dress. Silent tears slid down her cheeks falling onto the gravestone. "Why did you leave me!" she mourned clinging to the stone. Her tears turned into loud sobs as she mourned drenched by her own tears and by the rain water pouring on her and her surroundings. "We could have been happy," she whispered hoarsely.

_Kairi stepped out of the gummi ship. Her face was a mess of tears, snot, and puffiness. She looked terrible. She glanced around at the Disney Castle Gummi Hangar before collapsing to the ground in loud sobs for her Sora. They echoed throughout the chamber attracting the attention of King Mickey. He had been pacing the area thinking to himself. _

"_Well hello there, Kairi. What brings you to the castle?" he asked politely trying to ignore her terrible condition. _

_Kairi removed her head from the gray, stone ground. The tears were uncontrollably falling. She took in some deep breaths and sniffles trying to get the words out of her system. "S-Sora is dead!" she wailed loudly losing her sense of control once again. _

_The king gasped. "Come with me, we'll have you fixed up," he suggested offering his hand to help her. Kairi was not only an emotional mess, but a physical mess as well. Besides the stains of her mourning face, Sora's blood was still all over her. _

"_No!" she cried backing away from the mouse. "I won't go anywhere until you bring Sora back to me!" she demanded. Kairi was becoming delirious. _

"_You must explain the situation to me then," King Mickey answered kindly. So Kairi told him the tale of Roxa's trickery, Riku's demise, and Sora's fate. She told him everything she knew, even her short conversation with the strange, blonde girl. She told him of the Massacre of Destiny Islands and the stealing of Sora's heart. She told him how Sora had lost his ability to wield his keyblade and how Sora had been trapped inside of Roxas's mind. She told him of her heartbreak and how Riku and Roxas had managed to come to the island. And as she suspected, King Mickey had the answers. _

"_Sora cannot come back," King Mickey concluded gravely. _

"_Why not! He died once already! Surely he can come back again!" Kairi cried loudly. _

"_He has lost part of himself through the loss of his nobody, Roxas. He has also lost his heart. And now with his heartless being destroyed he is gone forever. He may have been slain once by the Oathkeeper before the second time, but at that moment he wasn't a true heartless nor even a true being," he answered quietly. Kairi began to sob loudly. "Riku, I'm afraid, will not be able to come back either. His heart has returned to Kingdom Hearts," he explained. _

"_But why did this happen?" Kairi asked, "why did Roxas even start this mess! How did he get Sora's heart?" _

_Mickey let out a sigh. "When Sora sacrificed himself to give you your heart back, Roxas was created. He was a nobody in a group called Organization XIII, which posed a threat to Kingdom Hearts. My dear friend, DiZ, worked hard to maintain Roxas along with the help of Riku and Naminé to make Sora whole again so he could defeat Organization XIII. But that never happened. And I'm guessing Roxas discovered his ill-fate and sought revenge against Sora and those involved in his life. How he arrived at Destiny Islands I have no idea, I'm guessing that had to do with Sora's desires in his heart. As for Riku, I am not certain what happened. But once he sacrificed his heart he was gone," Mickey explained. _

"_Then how did Sora become separated from Roxas in the end, he must've been getting his heart back," Kairi responded desperately. _

"_He might have, but Roxas was slain while he still had Sora's heart." _

"_Then how was Sora able to call the Oathkeeper if he had no heart!" Kairi shouted out of her own frustration. _

"_The origin of the Oathkeeper came from your promise, didn't it? The love between the two of you still existed at the time he killed himself so that keyblade was still under his control because of your connection and deep feelings for Sora, which is probably why he used that one to do the job," Mickey continued. _

"_And that strange girl?" _

"_That was most likely Naminé. She is the only one who would be capable of appearing and disappearing like that regardless of her non-existence. She was probably behind the separation of Sora and Roxas, but she hadn't accounted for Sora to turn into a heartless. I suspect she had forgotten that is what happens to those with no heart." _

"_So, what you're telling me is my Sora is gone forever?" Kairi asked fearfully. Mickey nodded solemnly. Kairi collapsed onto the floor with more loud sobs. _

The young woman continued her cries and sobs for her lost one. Above the sad scene on a high balcony stood a mouse, a tall dog, and a duck watching her. They sighed feeling sorry for the poor woman. Every day she visited the gravestone for the past six years to mourn her lost lover. Her pure heart had been broken.

_A Dream of You_ _i__n a World Without You_

_

* * *

  
_

_A/N: That marks the end of the fan-fiction my friends! I hope for the most part you all enjoyed it. Thank you for reviewing now I must thank each and every one of you, lol. To the list! _

_**NeoseekerDarkKnight, Guan Ping is Cool, Mi167, Angelan, GTA Guy, shiner980, Khkid1312020, Oath of Oblivion 0, KawaiiNekoLover, ImmortalBlueFlame, x3. LJ, imp4ever, RoxasxNamine4ever, jman8892, Key of Destiny-Yow Lin-Crixen, Daniel Rampage, Wingless-Fairy, Koto-sama, and nethernity. **_

_You all are the most awesome people in the entire world, lol. Thanks for putting up with my fan-fiction and my late updates I don't know how I could ever repay you. So if you ever need anything except money and anything illegal or organ donating I'm your girl! Thanks again!_


End file.
